The Ice Queen
by white dawn22
Summary: Roxas is known as the Ice Queen at her school. She is cold, distant, sarcastic, and maybe a little bit cruel. Most people are put off by her cold demeanor. Except for one person, Axel Sinclair. He's new to Twilight Town High and he tries to befriend Roxas. But can he really break through her cold exterior? Or will he be left out in the cold like everyone else? Axel/Fem!Roxas.
1. Welcome to Twilight Town High!

**Hello again! As usual, this is my new story. I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and here it is.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A GENDERBEND STORY! If you don't like these kind of stories then please stay away from this one. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 1: Welcome To Twilight Town High!_

Axel groaned as he was awoken by his alarm clock. His long arm appeared from out under his sheets and turned the blasted thing off. He cracked open one eyelid and glanced tiredly at the time.

 _Six a.m. Who in God's name wants to be woken up at this hour? Stupid new school. Making me get up so damn early. I should make a petition._

With a groan, Axel slowly made his way out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall. He was nearly blinded by the lights. With a sigh, he approached the sink and began his daily routine of brushing his teeth and taking a shower. By the time he finished all that, it was already 6:20. That meant that he had 40 minutes to get to school. And he couldn't afford to be late today. Today he was attending his first day of school at Twilight Town High. His father had gotten a new job here in Twilight Town, so he and his mother had to pack up their stuff in Radient Garden and move here. And Axel was pissed. He didn't want to move. Especially in the middle of the school year. He didn't want to be labeled as the new kid. But you know what they say. When life throws you lemons, you make lemonade. And that is exactly what he plans on doing.

Axel opened his closet and closely examined its contents. He had to pick out the perfect outfit. One that stood out but not too much. One that made him look hot, but not too hot. One that gained attention, but not too much attention. Axel grinned.

 _Right here! This is perfect!_

Axel had chosen to wear his black tank top, his dark skinny jeans, and his black tims. He nodded his head in approval.

 _Yes. This outfit works nicely._

With that final thought, Axel grabbed his bag and exited his room. He dumped his bag on the kitchen counter and headed to the bathroom. Now, this was the most important part of getting ready. Fixing his hair. Axel liked his hair a certain way. He liked it to be slicked back and spikey. So, with a hair brush in one hand and his hair gel in another, Axel started to fix his unatural red hair. First, he applied the gel. Now, this took a lot of time. He had to make sure that every hair follicle was exposed to the gel. If not, then his hair would get frizzy and become unmanageable. After all the gel was applied, Axel slowly started to comb out his red hair in perfect spikes that ended just below his shoulder. Axel stared at himself in the mirror. Now, he was ready.

 _Watch out Twilight Town High. Hurricane Axel is coming._

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoooO

Axel had arrived at his new school with ten minutes to spare. He parked his red mustang and headed to the school doors. He walked in and headed straight for the main office where a young blonde women was typing away at her desk. He slowly approached her. She stared at him.

''What do you want?'' she snapped, her eyes narrowed into slits. Axel did a double take. That was unexpected.

''Um, I'm Axel Sinclair. I just enrolled here.'' Axel spoke slowly, not sure how this women would react. Much to his surprise, her face broke out into a large smile.

''Oh! So you're the new student! I'm so glad that you chose Twilight Town High as the place for your high school education. Here is your schedule, and if you walk that way, you should find the principle's office. I'm sure that he has some information to share with you.'' Axel stood there as the blonde woman placed a bunch of papers in his hand. He could only nod as he listened to her babble. The young lady gave him a gentle push in the direction of the principle's office.

''Have a nice day!'' she shouted as he walked away. Axel shook his head. What was wrong with that woman? Was she bipolar or something? Did she forget to take her medication? Whatever. It doesn't matter.

Axel reached the principle's office and walked in. A large, dark skinned man with long silver hair and amber eyes, sat at a large mahogany desk. His arms were folded across his muscled chest. Axel gulped. This guy was intimidating.

''Axel Sinclair,'' The principle gestured a chair directly in front of his desk. ''Please, have a seat.'' Axel almost cringed at the man's incredibly deep voice. With a nod, he hesistantly approached the chair. Axel watched as his new principle shuffled some papers.

''So, you previously went to Radient Garden High School, correct?'' Axel nodded.

''And based on what I'm seeing, you weren't the best student, now were you Mr. Sinclair?'' Axel nodded again.

''Listen, sir, I will guarantee you that I will take my studies very seriously. You won't have to worry about me.'' Axel said. Xemnas nodded.

''Good. Because I'll have you know Mr. Sinclair, Twilight Town High has the highest number of students to graduate in the state. And I would like to keep it that way. So, you had better keep your grades up. Now, since you are new and don't know the school very well, I asked another student to be your guide. He should be waiting outside the main office. You can go now. I'm sure that Larxene has given you all the proper information.'' Xemnas waved at Axel, signaling for him to leave. Axel quickly collected his things and headed to the door.

''Oh, and Mr. Sinclair?'' Xemnas called. Axel turned around.

''Yes?'' Xemnas gave him a large smile.

''Welcome to Twilight Town High.'' Axel nodded once again and quickly got out of there. Once he was out of the office, he sighed and shook his head.

 _This school is crazy. First, it's the bipolar secretary. Then it's the scary principle that looks like a body builder. God, what did I just get into?_

Axel left the main office and saw someone waiting for him. The boy was tall, like him, with sandy blonde hair that was styled like a mohawk. On his back was a very large guitar. The boy waved at Axel and walked in his direction.

''You must be Axel. I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you.'' Demyx said, extending a hand. Axel took it and shook it firmly.

''Nice to meet you too. So, are you going to show me around this crazy school?'' Axel asked. Demyx laughed.

''I guess you've meet Larxene. Don't worry about her though, she's like that with everyone. Some people are calling her bipolar.'' Axel snorted.

''I can understand that. But what about the principle? That guy looks like he was in the army.''

''Yeah. Everyone knows not to mess with him. A pissed off Xemnas is not a happy Xemnas. I learned that the hard way.'' Demyx cringed. Axel smirked.

''What did you do?'' he asked.

''Let's just say that I filled up all his desk drawers and file cabinets with water.''

''Ouch. What'd he do to you?''

''I got detention for two months. I also had to do community service at the school library. You should have seen his face. He looked like he wanted to beat the living shit out of me. Thank God Saix was there or else I would have been dead.''

''Saix? Whose that?''

''The assistant principle. You don't want to mess with him either. He can be cruel when he wants to. But for some odd reason, he seems to be the only one that can calm Xemnas down.'' Demyx leaned in.

''Don't tell anyone I said this but, there's this rumor going around that they're a couple.'' Demyx leaned back.

''But you didn't hear that from me.'' he said. Axel smiled. This guy was cool. He was just about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the start of school. Demyx looked at him.

''Well, I guess we'd better get to class. We have all the same classes, so you don't have to worry about not knowing anyone.''

''Thanks.''

''No problem. But we should probably get going now. We have chemistry and believe me when I say, we don't want to be late. Professor Vexen won't stop talking about it if we are.'' Demyx said. He turned and started heading up the staircase. Axel followed him.

They walked up two flights of stairs and headed towards the last room in the hallway. They walked in just as the late bell rang.

''Well well well. So nice of you to show up on time, Mr. Jones.'' Vexen said sarcastically. Demyx grinned.

''No need to thank me Professer V. In fact, I should be the one thanking you. For allowing me to learn the beauty of chemistry.'' Demyx said in response. Vexen glared at him.

''Sit down.'' he ordered. Demyx nodded and took his seat. Axel was about to follow him when Vexen stopped him.

''And who might you be?'' he asked.

''I'm Axel. I just enrolled here.''

''Oh, so you're the new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?'' Vexen suggested. Axel nodded and turned to the class.

''Um, I'm Axel. I don't really have much to say except that I used to go to Radient Garden High. Oh, and I'm single, for anyone who's interested.'' Axel smirked and winked. The girls blushed with the guys rolled their eyes. Vexen mumbled something under his breath.

''Just sit down.'' he said. Axel took his seat next to Demyx. Demyx grinned at him.

''Nice one.'' he whispered. Axel smirked.

''What? Gotta let the ladies know that I'm available.'' Demyx chuckled.

''True.''

For the entire class, Vexen just talked about the periodic table and the importance of the elements. By the time the bell rang, Axel was almost alseep. He glanced at Demyx, who was snoring softly. Axel shook him. Demyx jolted awake.

''Wha? Who woke me up?'' Demyx questioned. Axel sighed.

''I did. Now c'mon. Where's our next class?''

''Across the hall. English.'' Demyx answered. Axel nodded and stood up.

''Well then, let's go.''

Demyx led Axel out the room and across the hall. There a large man with long midnight hair tied back in a ponytail stood at the board, writing directions. He glanced at them, his violet eyes narrowed.

''Demyx. Sit down.'' he ordered. Demyx jumped a bit and rushed to his seat. Axel stiffened when the man turned to face him fully.

''You must be the new student, Axel Sinclair. I am Xaldin. Take your seat next to Demyx. He will fill you on what we are doing.'' Xaldin instructed. Axel didn't argue. This guy creeped him out. So without much delay, he sat down next to Demyx.

''We're reading Hamlet.'' Demyx said when he sat down. Axel's eyes lit up.

''Really? I like Hamlet.'' Demyx stared at him, dumbfounded.

''Are you serious?'' he asked. Axel nodded.

''Yeah. I like the concept of it. Dad gets murdered and his son avenges him. It's cool.'' Demyx snorted.

''That's the first time I heard that.''

Their conversation was cut short when the bell rang. Xaldin, who was waiting by the door, closed it. He turned to face the class.

''Alright class, you-'' Xaldin was interrupted by a knock on the door. Growling, he opened it.

''Mr. Light! You're late!'' Xaldin snapped. From what Axel could see, he was talking to a boy with spikey brown hair and deep blue eyes. Said boy smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry Mr. Xaldin. I just came from gym.'' he explained. Xaldin sighed.

''Just be glad that this is your first lateness. Don't show up to my class late again. Now, go sit down next to Demyx and the new student.'' The boy gave a quick nod and walked over to the back where Demyx and Axel were sitting. He smiled at Demyx.

''Sup Dem.'' he greeted. Then he noticed Axel.

''Who's this?'' he asked.

''This is Axel. He's new.'' Demyx answered.

''Oh, welcome. This school is pretty crazy but you'll get used to it eventually. Oh, I'm Sora by the way.'' Sora shook Axel's hand.

''Nice to meet you.'' Axel said.

''Hey! Enough talk back there!'' Xaldin shouted from the front of the room. All three boys went silent. Xaldin smirked.

''Good. Alright, now as I was saying before, you all will be reading a section of Hamlet today. After you finish reading, I want you all to discuss it with your partners. Begin.''

Axel, Demyx and Sora read the assigned section of Hamlet. When they finished reading, they turned to each other.

''So, whose ready to talk Hamlet?'' Sora asked. Demyx scoffed.

''Forget Hamlet. This is one of the only times that we get to talk in this class. We should use this to our advantage. Maybe we should tell our buddy Axel here some stuff. He is new after all.'' Sora thought about. Then, he grinned.

''Alright. But before we start talking, let me give Axel a warning.'' Sora's grin disappeared and his bright blue eyes went serious.

''Don't touch my girlfriend. Or my best friend's girlfriend. If you do, you're dead.'' Axel, a little put off by Sora's sudden change in attitude, could only nod.

''Don't worry dude. I'm not the type of guy to take someone else's girl. I promise not to touch your or your best friend's girlfriend. You have my word.'' Axel promised. Sora relaxed and he gave Axel a lopsided grin.

''Good. Just make sure that you don't break that promise.''

''I won't.'' Demyx clapped his hands.

''Good. Now that that's over. We can finally talk about some real shit, instead of discussing Hamlet.'' Demyx said. But before he could get another word out, the bell rung. Demyx groaned.

''Damn bell.'' he muttered. Axel patted him on the back.

''Don't worry buddy. You can tell me stuff next period. Speaking of which, where to next?'' Demyx grinned.

''Lunch.'' he said. Axel felt his lips curving up into a smile.

Finally, his favorite period of the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

After lunch, the rest of the school day went by rather quickly. And for that reason, Axel was glad. Today was really exhausting. He just wanted to go home and take a nap. Currently, he and Demyx were walking towards the art room. Now to be honest, Axel didn't really care much for art. But this was the only class that he had that didn't require a lot of work.

He and Demyx reached the art room. They walked in only to find that the class was almost empty. Axel blinked.

''Wow,'' he said. ''I thought that there would be more people.'' Demyx shrugged.

''Not a lot of people take art. I can't understand why though. It's one of the easiest classes. That's why I'm taking it. But don't worry, the other kids will come soon enough.''

''Yo! Are you done talking like a bunch of old ladies at a book club meeting? You're blocking the way.'' A voice said from behind them. Axel and Demyx both turned around to see a girl about a foot shorter then them. Demyx smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry Roxas. We'll move.'' Demyx gave Axel a slight shove and moved out of the way. Roxas smiled at him.

''Thanks Demy.'' Roxas said. She turned and walked further into the classroom. Axel couldn't help but stare at her.

Roxas' attire consisted of a black leather jacket, a black beanie, high waisted jeans, black combat boots and a black tank top. On her wrists were several bracelets and several rings adorned her fingers. A silver key connected by a chain was wrapped around her neck. Her dirty blonde hair stopped just past her shoulders. But it wasn't Roxas' clothes or her attitude that struck Axel. No, it was her eyes. He had seen those eyes before. Sora had the same eyes. Those bright blue eyes that resembled the ocean. Except, while Sora's eyes were friendly and inviting, Roxas' eyes were cold and sharp. Axel wondered why. He would have kept staring at her if Demyx hadn't elbowed him. He grunted and clutched his side.

''C'mon. Let's go sit down.'' he said. Axel glared at him, but followed him nonetheless. As they were taking their seats, Axel glanced at Roxas. Demyx noticed this.

''That's Roxas Light, Sora's sister.'' he said before Axel even had the chance to ask. Axel looked at him.

''Sora's sister?'' Demyx nodded.

''Yeah. But most people call her The Ice Queen.''

''The Ice Queen? Why do people call her that?'' Demyx shrugged.

''Not really sure. It's probably because of her cold and uncaring attitude towards everyone except her friends. That and she can be a real bitch. I thought that about her when I first met her. But after getting to know her a little better, I realized that she wasn't all that bad. She's actually pretty cool. She also happens to be the best artist in this school.'' Axel perked up a little after hearing that.

 _Best artist, huh? That just made things interesting._

Now, remember what I said about Axel not really caring about art?

Well, now he had a reason to care.

 **OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll update when I have time.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 2: Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty_

When Axel got home that afternoon, his mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

''Hi Mom.'' he greeted her when he walked in. Axel's mother walked over to him and gave him a hug.

''Hi sweetie. How was your first day at school?'' she asked. Axel sat down heavily on the bar stool.

''Good. But it was really exhausting too. I just want to take a nap.''

''Oh, well you do that. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.'' she told him. Axel nodded and headed upstairs to his room.

''Oh, and Axel?'' His mother called.

''Yeah?''

''Your brother Reno will be coming home in a few months. He just called yesterday and told me.'' Axel rolled his eyes.

''Great.'' he muttered. His mother sighed.

''C'mom Axel. He's your brother. And I know that ever since he left for college, you have been lonely. You two used to be inseparable.''

''Whatever Mom. I'm going to my room.'' Axel turned and continued down the hallway. He entered his room and plopped down on the bed. He sighed contently.

 _I've missed you, bed. Now, I can finally get that well deserved nap._

Axel closed his eyes and, in mere minutes, he was sound asleep.

Several hours later, he was woken up by the smell of his mom's cooking. Axel felt his mouth water. His mom was a great cook. Whatever grogginess he felt before was gone. He hopped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. His father was there, sipping on his glass of whiskey. His father was a drinker. He didn't drink often, only when he had a bad day at work. Axel assumed that since he was drinking, today must have been one of those days. Axel's mother knew this better than anyone.

''How bad was it?'' she asked. Axel's father set down his glass and sighed.

''Awful. Alexandria, you wouldn't believe how incompetent these interns are. One of them ran into me, spilling my coffee everywhere. It took me over thirty minutes to get the stain out.''

''Aw, I'm sorry Daniel. I'll make it up to you later, okay?'' Alexandria kissed Daniel briefly on the lips. Axel nearly gagged.

''Jeez, get a room next time. Your seventeen year old son doesn't need to see his parents kissing. It's disgusting.'' Axel said as he descended down the stairs.

''Oh, Axel. Your mother told me you were sleeping. How was your first day?''

''Good. Nothing too exciting. But, from what I can see, I can't say the same thing about you.'' Axel gestured to his father's whiskey. Daniel smiled sheepishly.

''Yeah, well, that's true. Anyways we should start eating before dinner gets cold.''

The family sat down at the dining table and ate their dinner. They talked about trivial things, like how Axel's mother had to make a cake for one of her friends and such. When dinner was finished, they all sat down in front of the t.v and watched a movie. Later that night, Axel was lying in his bed, recalling today's events. Meeting that crazy secretary and the scary principle, meeting Sora and Demyx, and last but not least, meeting Roxas. Well, he didn't meet her exactly. He could only look at her.

She was a mystery to him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was Sora's sister, but from what he saw, they had two different personalities. Sora looked like the type of guy that was everybody's best friend. But Roxas, well, she looked like she was nobody's friend. And then there was her nickname too. The Ice Queen. Now, from Axel's understanding, that couldn't be a good thing. Demyx said that she was cool, but Axel wasn't so sure. There was something off about her. And he was determined to find out.

Yep, that's right. Axel Sinclair was determined figure out Roxas' problem.

He was going to be her friend, one way or another.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Axel got to school early the next morning. Twenty minutes early, to be precise. Realizing that he had nothing to do, Axel walked around the school. Without realizing it, he found himself in front of the art room. He still had ten minutes left, so with a shrug, he walked in. To his surprise, he wasn't alone.

Roxas was in there, sketching something. She looked up and saw him. She narrowed her eyes.

''What are you doing in here?'' she asked. Axel shrugged again.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' he replied. Roxas frowned and looked away.

''I always come here in the mornings. It's better than waiting for the end of the day. This way, I don't have to deal with people. Now, I think it's about time you answered my question. Why are you here?''

''I don't know. I was walking around school and somehow, I found myself here. You're that girl from yesterday right? Roxas?''

''How do you know my name?'' Roxas asked, looking back at Axel. Axel smirked.

''I meet your brother yesterday. And I met you yesterday too, eighth period. Demyx told me who you are. And if you didn't know before, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?''

''Um, no. But if you say it five more times than maybe I'll get it. Now leave. I want to get this sketch done and you're distracting me.'' Roxas waved her hand, hoping that Axel would take the hint and leave. But he didn't. Instead, he got close to her. He leaned over her, trying to get a look at her work.

''Mind if I take a look?'' he asked.

''Yes. Now leave.''

''Only if you ask nicely.''

''Get out.''

''No.'' Roxas growled. She closed her sketchbook and stood up. She glared at Axel, who was smiling broadly.

''Are you pleased with yourself?''

''Yes. Very.''

''Whatever. I'm leaving. First period is going to start soon and I really don't want to be around you.''

''Aw, you don't like me?'' Axel pouted and pretended to be hurt by the comment. Roxas just rolled her eyes.

''No, I don't. You're annoying.'' she stated bluntly.

''That's mean.'' Axel said.

''I don't care. People say I'm mean all the time. Having one more person say it won't make a difference. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have someplace to be.''

''Do you really?''

''No. But I rather be anywhere but here with you. You can stay here if you want, I don't care. But just so you know, I'm leaving.''

''Okay, well I should be leaving too. As you said before, the bell is going to ring pretty soon and I don't want to be late for class.''

''Whatever.'' Roxas collected her things and left. Axel smiled.

That was fun.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Axel arrived to his first period class with a second to spare. He walked to his seat at the back of the class. Demyx came in five minutes later after the bell rang. Vexen sighed.

''I don't have the energy to yell at you today. Just sit down Demyx.''

With a smile, Demyx took his seat next to Axel.

''Hey.'' he said.

''Sup.'' Axel replied.

''Silence!'' Vexen snapped. The two boys quickly shut up.

For the rest of the period, Vexen discussed the different types of chemical reactions that can happen. He talked about oxidation specifically. Axel was bored out of his skull. He nudged Demyx.

''Hey.'' he whispered. Demyx looked at him.

''What?'' he asked.

''Are we ever going to do any experiments in this class?'' Demyx chuckled.

''Yeah, but nothing too seroius. Don't want someone's eyebrows getting burned off. That actually happened. Seven years ago. Ever since then, the school has bannned extreme experiments. Most of the time, Vexen just goes on and on about chemicals and elements. We should be doing an experiment pretty soon though.''

''Hey! What did I say about the talking? Be quiet!'' Vexen yelled from the front of the room.

''Sorry Professor Vex. We'll be quiet.'' Demyx said. Vexen nodded and continued his lecture. Axel sighed.

 _This class is so boring. I want it to be over._

As luck would have it, the bell rang five minutes later. Axel coudn't have gotten up faster. As quickly as he could, he gathered his things and bolted out of the room. He walked into his English class with Demyx right behind him.

''Looks like you couldn't wait to get out of there, could you?''

''I really couldn't.'' Axel replied. Demyx snorted. Then his eyes lit up.

''Sexy Zexy!'' he called and tackled some kid at the back of the room. Said kid groaned.

''Demyx, get off me.'' Zexion said in his usual deadpan voice. Demyx just hugged him harder.

''Not until you give me a kiss.'' he said, smiling brightly. Zexion sighed, but he still gave Demyx a kiss nonetheless.

''There. Happy?'' he said. Demyx nodded and let him go. Axel slowly walked over to them. Zexion glanced at him.

''Who's this?'' he asked.

''Oh, this is Axel. He just came here yesterday. Axel, this is Sexy Zexy.''

''Sexy Zexy?'' Zexion grimaced.

''Please don't call me that. The only reason why he gets away with it because he can really annoying about it.'' Demyx pouted.

''That's not nice Zex. I thought you loved me.''

''Demyx.'' Zexion groaned again, this time more loudly. Axel just watched them silently, an amused smile crossing his features.

''So,'' he drawled, catching the couples attention. ''Demyx never told me he was seeing someone.'' Zexion blinked.

''That's surprising. Usually Demyx wouldn't hesistate to tell someone that we're dating.''

''Hey, Axel just showed up yesterday. Give me a break. I didn't think it was important to mention it.'' Demyx said, trying to defend himself.

''It's fine Demyx. I don't care.''

''Oh, okay.''

''You three had better sit down somewhere or else I will make you sit down.'' Xaldin spoke from his desk. The three boys immediately took their seats. Just as the bell was about to ring, Sora came running into the room.

''I'm here! I'm here!'' he panted. Xaldin shook his head.

''Just sit down Sora.'' Sora nodded and took his seat.

''Hey guys.'' he greeted.

''Hey.'' They replied.

''All right. The assignment is the same from yesterday. Read a part of Hamlet and discuss it. Begin.''

The four boys read the assigned part and discussed it. For the remainder of the period, they talked about it. In fact, they got pretty animated about it. Axel and Zexion got into a pretty heated discussion. But before they could finish their argument, the bell rang.

''Well, I'll see you guys later.'' Sora said as he walked out of the classroom. Demyx stood up.

''C'mon guys. Let's go get lunch.'' he said.

The three of them walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

OoOooOOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Finally. The end of the day._ Axel thought as he made his way to the art room. When he got there, he expected to see a certain blonde, but to his disappointment, Roxas wasn't there. A few other students were there but Axel didn't pay any attention to them. He just took his seat and listened to the teacher describe the basics of art. Demyx left after lunch with Zexion, so Axel didn't have anyone to talk to.

After spending twenty minutes describing the basics of art, the teacher finally let them do some sketches. Now, Axel wasn't much of an artist, so his sketch was definately below average. The end of the period couldn't have come soon enough. Axel was already out the door before the teacher could finish speaking. As he was heading to his locker, he saw that Roxas was standing by her locker with some other boy. Axel grinned. He slowly approached them without either of them noticing.

''Seifer, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I'm not interested, so leave me alone.''

''Aw, c'mon Roxas, I know you want me. So stop playing hard to get. If you let me take you out, I'll forgive you for rejecting me all those times.'' Seifer leaned into her. ''So, what do you say?''

''No. Now move. I need to get home.'' Roxas closed her locker and shoved Seifer. He stumbled, but not by much.

''Aw, don't be like that Rox.'' he said. Roxas growled.

''Move.'' she said forcefully. Axel decided that now would be a good time to step in.

''Hey, I think the lady told you to move.'' he said. Seifer glared at him.

''And who are you?'' he asked.

''Axel. Got it memorized?''

''What?'' Axel sighed.

''Just leave the lady alone. She clearly doesn't like you.''

''Whatever man.'' Seifer smiled at Roxas.

''You'll say yes to me eventually.'' He turned and left, but not without giving Axel one last glare. Axel smiled and waved.

''See you later dude.'' he called. He turned to Roxas.

''Don't you have something to say to me?'' he asked. Roxas glanced at him.

''Like what?''

''Like, thank you for getting that creep away from you.'' Roxas snorted.

''I didn't need your help. I could have handled Seifer by myself. You didn't have to come over here.'' Roxas told him.

''Well, you can at least apologize for this morning. You were very rude to me.''

''Whatever. Now, are you going to move or not? I need to get home.''

Axel moved out of the way. Roxas picked up her bag moved past him. But before she left, she gave Axel a small smirk.

''I'll see you tomorrow, Red.'' Roxas then proceeded to leave the school. Axel smiled at her retreating figure.

At least today was a start.

 **OooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**


	3. Building Friendships

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 3: Building Friendships_

Axel made sure that he got to school early the next morning. He wanted to see Roxas again. And if that meant getting up earlier, then so be it. When Axel got to school, he headed straight for the art room. But to his disappointment, Roxas wasn't there.

 _I guess she isn't here. What a waste._

''Aw, did you come here looking for me? How sweet.'' Roxas said from behind him, her voice sounding to sweet to be sincere. Axel turned around.

''And Her Majesty has arrived. It's so good to see you.'' Axel gave Roxas a large smile. Roxas just scoffed and pushed passed him. She sat down in a chair and propped her feet on one of the tables. Axel sat next to her.

''So, how are you doing this fine morning?'' he asked. Roxas glanced at him.

''Well, I was hoping to have a quiet morning, but since you're here I guess that won't be happening.''

''Ouch, and I thought that you liked my company.''

''I don't like anyone's company.'' Roxas retorted.

''And why is that?'' Axel asked, leaning into her. Roxas shoved him back.

''Woah, watch it redhead. Come any closer and I'll deck you.''

''Aw, you wouldn't do that to me. And it's Axel, not redhead.'' Axel said. Roxas shrugged.

''I give everyone nicknames. And none of them are pleasant. So if you are going to keep seeking me out then you had better get used to it.''

''Does that mean we're friends?'' Roxas snorted.

''Hell no. Why would I want to be friends with you?'' Roxas said, her tone harsh. Axel gasped dramatically.

''Her Majesty is hurting me with her comments.'' Axel brought his hand close to his chest and feigned hurt. Roxas frowned.

''Why do you keep calling me Her Majesty?'' she asked, looking directly at Axel. Axel stared right back.

''Isn't it obvious? People call you the Ice Queen, right? It's only right to call royalty by their proper title.'' Roxas frowned.

''I guess you're right.'' she whispered. She stared at the floor. '' I am a queen.'' Roxas lifted her eyes and gave Axel a quick glance. She only looked at him for about five seconds before she looked away again. She stood up.

''I have to leave.'' she annouced and collected her things. She gave Axel a tiny smirk.

''See you eighth period.'' she said and left the room. Axel stared after her.

Something was off about her. Right before she left, when she looked at him for that short amount of time, Axel saw something in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes had turned to ice. Axel didn't know what he said but he knew that he struck a nerve. And although she tried to hide it by smiling at him (or at least what Axel thought was a smile) something was definately wrong.

Roxas was a mystery to him. And just like any other mystery, she was going to be difficult to solve. But Axel was good at mysteries. And Roxas was no different.

OoOOoOooOOoOooOoOoOOoooOoOOo

Axel was five minutes late to first period. When he walked into the class, Vexen had already started the lesson. Vexen shot Axel an icy glare.

''Sit down.'' he growled. Axel could practically hear his teeth grinding. Not wanting to provoke him any futher, he quickly took his seat. He was all alone today. Demyx wasn't there.

''Alright class, we are going to be doing an experiment today. Pick a partner and head to one of the lab tables.'' Vexen instructed. Axel groaned. Just his luck. Demyx just had to be absent today. Now he had no partner.

''Um, excuse me?'' Someone said. Axel looked up. Standing in front of him was a girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The girl was wearing a white dress and sandals. She was about half his height. She reminded him of Roxas, except that she was a lot more shy.

''Would you like to be my partner?'' she asked. Her voice was quiet, so quiet that Axel could barely hear her.

''Sure.'' he said. He stood up and held out his hand. ''I'm Axel.''

The girl reached out and slowly shook his hand. Her hands were so small and dainty that Axel had to be careful not to squish it.

''Namine.'' she whispered and gave Axel a tiny smile. Axel smiled back.

''Well Namine, why don't we get started?'' Namine nodded and together they walked to one of the lab tables. Namine looked at the instructions.

''It says here that we have to carefully mix the two solutions together. Then we have to let the two solutions sit for five minutes.'' Namine put on her safety goggles and began mixing the two solutions together. Axel watched her. She really remined him of Roxas. After Namine had mixed the two solutions, Axel decided to voice his thoughts.

''You know, you really remind me of someone.'' he said. Namine gave him a knowing smile.

''You're talking about Roxas right?'' Axel nodded.

''Yeah. How did you know?''

''Roxas is my cousin.'' Axel blinked.

''You're kidding, right?'' Namine shook her head.

''Nope. Roxas and I really are cousins. We look alike but our personalities are totally different. When we were growing up, I was the good cousin and Roxas was the bad one. She loved to prank people, especially Sora. You know they're twins, right?''

''That explains a lot.'' Axel said.

''Yeah. Sora is older than her by, like, five minutes. But Roxas was always tougher than Sora when they were growing up.'' Namine giggled. ''Sora was a real crybaby.''

''That's not surprising.''

''Yeah.'' Namine looked up at Axel. ''I've never seen you around before. Are you new?'' she asked. Axel nodded.

''Yup. Just came here two days ago.'' Namine nodded.

''Well, that explains why I've never seen you. But, if you're new, then how do you know Roxas?'' Axel chuckled.

''I've bumped into your cousin a few times. You two are very different people. She's kind of cold.''

''I know. Roxas is kind of distant.''

''I guess that's why she's the Ice Queen, huh?'' Namine frowned.

''That's exactly what I don't like. The people in this school, they don't know Roxas. They don't know her like me or her close friends. Roxas isn't cold all the time. She's just very complicated, that's all. People don't understand her. And yet, they judge her and call her an ice queen. I know Roxas doesn't care, but I do. I find it offensive when people call her that. She's my cousin and I don't appreciate people calling her a heartless bitch.'' By this time, their experiment was completely forgotten. Axel rubbed the back of his head. He always did that when he was uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset.'' he said. Namine waved the apology away.

''Don't apologize. People have been calling Roxas the Ice Queen since middle school. You just showed up so you wouldn't know about that. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I'm sorry.'' Namine gave him a shy smile.

At that moment, the bell rang. Namine quickly gathered her things. She stared at the forgotten experiment.

''Oh, looks like we didn't get to finish.'' she said. She turned to Axel.

''In any case, it was nice to meet Axel.''

''It was nice to meet you too, Namine.'' Namine waved and left the room. Axel gathered his things and headed across the hall to English. He walked to his usual seat at the back of the class. He noticed that Sora was there as well.

Axel sat down heavily in his chair. Sora glanced at him.

''You look tired.'' he commented.

''That's because I am tired. I'm still not used to waking up so damn early. At my old school, I didn't get up until 8:30.'' Sora chuckled.

''Well, I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually.''

''I hope so.''

Xaldin walked in at that moment, silencing whatever conversations were going on. He started handing out papers.

''Pop quiz on Hamlet. If you've been keeping up with the reading then this should be no problem.'' Xaldin said. He reached the back of the room and handed Sora and Axel the paper. Sora paled.

''Damn. I've barely read any Hamlet. I'm so screwed.'' Sora put his head in his hands.

''Begin.'' Xaldin said.

The quiz took about half the period. Sora groaned as Xaldin took his paper.

''Don't worry.'' Axel said. ''It's a pop quiz. They don't count as much as actual tests.''

''You don't understand. Xaldin grades so hard. Quizzes alone are about 30% of your grade. Tests are 40%, classwork is 20 and participation is 10. If I fail this pop quiz then it's going to affect my grade.''

''Oh, sorry buddy.''

''You two had better be quiet back there.'' Xaldin said, glaring at the two. He turned his attention back to the class.

''I want you all to read act three of Hamlet. That is your classwork as well as your homework. When you come back tomorrow I want you to discuss what you read with your partners. And no talking for the rest of the period.''

The rest period went on in complete silence. Before long, the bell rang. Axel stood up.

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sora.'' Axel said.

''Hold up.'' Sora said, stopping Axel from laving the classroom.

''Yeah?''

''Me and my friends are going to this pizza place across from the school. You can come too, if you want.'' Sora offered. Axel thought about it for a moment. He could always go to lunch and sit with Demyx's friends, but he didn't quiet feel comfortable with them yet. And besides, pizza is way better than school lunch.

''Sure.'' he said. Sora grinned.

''Awesome. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends.''

OOoOoOOooOOoOoOooOoOoOOooOoOo

Sora and Axel walked the hallways until Sora stopped at someone's locker. Standing at the locker was a girl with long burgundy hair blue eyes. The girl was wearing a dress of some sort, with several zippers. A black belt was around the girl's waist, with a small black pouch connected to the belt. Sora smiled at the girl and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

''Hey Kairi. You ready to go?'' Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

''Yeah, I was just waiting for Riku and Xion. They should be here any minute now.''

As if on cue, two other people showed up. One was a boy with long silver hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing dark blue sweats and a black shirt. By his side was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. Said girl was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees and black flats.

''Sup Sora.'' Riku said. Xion gave them a shy wave.

''Hey guys.'' she said. Then she saw Axel.

''Who is this?'' she asked.

''Oh, this is Axel. He's new.'' Sora said. Riku nodded.

''Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Riku and this is my girlfriend Xion.'' Riku made sure to put extra emphasis on the word girlfriend. Axel smiled a little.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Kairi stepped up.

''Well, now that the introductions are done, let's go eat! I'm starving!'' Sora and the others laughed.

''Yeah, we should get going.''

The five of them headed to the main doors of the school. They exited the school, and waiting in the parking lot was Roxas. She looked up when she saw them. She saw Axel and grimaced.

''Why is he here?'' she asked, giving Axel a glare. Axel grinned in return.

''He's here because I invited him.'' Sora said. Roxas crossed her arms and scoffed.

''So what, you two are best friends now?'' Sora sighed.

''Roxas c'mon. Be nice.'' Sora pleaded. Roxas looked at Sora and uncrossed her arms.

''Fine. I'll try to be nice to Firecracker.''

''Firecracker?'' Axel repeated, a look of confusion crossing his face. Roxas smirked.

''You remind me of a firecracker. You know, bright and colorful. I warned you before, I give everyone nicknames. You're no exception.'' Axel chuckled.

''I guess that's fair.''

''C'mon guys.'' Kairi whined. ''I'm hungry! Let's get going already!''

Kairi took Sora by the hand and started dragging him out of the school parking lot. Everyone else followed after them. The pizza parlor wasn't that far from the school, so it didn't take that long to get there. When the six of them walked in, Roxas swore.

''Damn it. Why is he here? I swear he's stalking me.'' Roxas muttered angrily. Xion looked at her.

''What's the matter?'' she asked.

''Seifer! The little creep is here!'' Roxas groaned. Riku snickered.

''Is something funny, Riku?'' Roxas snapped. Riku shook his head.

''Nope. Nothing's funny.'' he said, but Roxas could tell by the smug look on his face that he was lying. She sighed.

''Whatever. Let's just go sit down. Hopefully he won't notice me.''

Roxas and her friends sat at a booth near the back of the place. Seifer didn't notice them, much to Roxas's pleasure. The group sat down and quickly ordered their pizza. After the waiter left, Kairi quickly engaged the group in conversation.

''So Axel, where did you go to school before?'' she asked.

''Radient Garden.'' Axel answered. Kairi nodded.

''Oh. Well, why did you move here?''

''Kairi stop it. You're being too nosy.'' Sora interjected. Kairi waved him away.

''I just want to get to know him. If he was bothered by my questions then he would have said something. I'm not bothering you, right?'' Axel shook his head.

''No, it's fine.'' Roxas snorted.

''He's lying to you Kairi. You bother everyone.'' Kairi pouted.

''That's not nice Roxas! I don't bother people. Ain't that right, Sora?'' Kairi turned her head in Sora's direction. Sora looked away. Kairi gasped.

''Not you too! You think I bother people? That's hurtful Sora, really hurtful.''

''No! That's not true! Don't listen to Roxas. You know how she is. Hey, the next time we go on a date, I'll pay.'' Sora said, trying to get Kairi to forgive him. Kairi gave him an impish grin.

''Oh, that's so sweet Sora. You know, I have you wrapped around my little finger.'' she said. Sora, realizing that Kairi never was upset with him, turned away with a huff.

The waiter came back with their pizza. The group quickly digged in. About half way through their lunch, someone shouted at them.

''Hey, it's Foxy Roxy!'' The group turned their heads and saw Seifer approaching their table.

''Fuck my life.'' Roxas cursed. Seifer reached their table. He gave Roxas a large smile.

''Hey Foxy Roxy.'' he said. Roxas gave him an icy glare.

''Go. Away. Seifer.'' she bit out. Seifer, however, ignored the order.

''You know, if you wanted to come here for lunch you could have just asked me. I would have loved to take you.''

''I didn't ask you because I don't like you. You're a perverted little freak that needs to get the hell out of my face.'' Roxas hissed. Seifer sighed.

''I know you like me. You can keep playing hard to get, but I know you like me. And when you realize that, it might be too late.'' Seifer turned and left the parlor. Roxas glared at his retreating figure.

''Jackass.'' she spat.

''He still has a thing for you?'' Kairi asked. Roxas nodded.

''Unfortunately.'' she said.

''Why don't you give him a chance?'' Xion asked. Roxas looked at her.

''C'mon Xion. Seifer's a creep. Never in a million years would I ever give him a chance.''

''He kind of looks like a fake gangster if you ask me.'' Axel said, making everyone laugh.

''Can't disagree with you on that one.'' Riku said. He checked his watch.

''Lunch is going to be over pretty soon. We should start heading back.''

''You guys can go back. I'm going home.'' Roxas said. Sora frowned.

''No, you're not going home. We still have school, Roxas. You can't just skip.'' Roxas rolled her eyes.

''If you insist.''

The six of them left the parlor and headed back to the school. Xion and Riku went their separate ways, as did Sora and Kairi. That left only Axel and Roxas.

''Well,'' Axel began, turning to face Roxas. '' Today was fun, don't you think.?'' Roxas shrugged.

''I guess.'' she said. She turned to Axel.

''Looks like my friends like you. But that doesn't mean that I do.''

''You know, I'm starting to think that you'll never like me. And that makes me really sad. I'm a really likable guy.'' Roxas laughed.

''Whatever. I'll see you later, Firecracker.'' Roxas waved and left. Axel smiled.

 _Firecracker. That's going to take some getting used to._ Axel thought and headed to his next class.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOoOoOoo**


	4. Her Frozen Heart

**This update is pretty fast. Hopefully I will continue to update at this pace.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 4: Her Frozen Heart_

Axel got to Trigonometry right before the bell rang. He quietly took his seat. Trig was his least favorite class of the day. The stuff that was taught in this class, he is never going to use it in real life. Unless he wanted to be an engineer. And let's face it, he wasn't smart enough to be one of those.

After the bell rang, the door to the classroom opened and Seifer walked in. The teacher said nothing and continued with the lesson. Axel was planning on ignoring Seifer, that is, until he sat down next to him. Axel was, needless to say, shocked.

''Why are you sitting next to me?'' he asked. Seifer glared at him.

''Believe me, I don't want to sit here. But as you can plainly see, there are no other seats.'' Seifer was right. There were no other seats. Axel turned his head back to the board.

''Whatever man. Just don't bother me.'' Seifer snorted.

''Please, I don't even want to be talking to you. You stay in your corner and I'll stay in mine.''

And that's how it was between them. That is, until their teacher handed out papers, saying that it was a partner assignment. Which meant that Axel and Seifer were going to have to speak to each other. Axel sighed. He did not want to work with Seifer. He didn't hate him or anything, but he wasn't overly fond of him. From what he's seen, Seifer is a weirdo that can't take a hint. Any sane person would stop trying when the person of their affections is sending death glares their way. But apparently Seifer isn't sane.

 _Well, we might as well get this over with._ Axel turned so that he was facing Seifer.

''Okay, let's start with number-''

''Stop. I'm not doing any math right now. You and I need to have a chat.''

''About?'' Axel questioned, ignoring that fact that Seifer just interrupted him.

''Roxas.'' Seifer answered. ''You need to stop hanging out with her.''

''And why would I do that?''

''You'll do it because I don't need you messing up what we have going on.'' Seifer said. Axel laughed. He just couldn't help it.

''You guys have nothing going on. From what I've seen, Roxas can't stand you. In fact, I think the only time that she would ever want to see you is when your six feet under.'' Seifer frowned.

''Ha Ha, very funny.''he said sarcastically. '' But regardless of that, Roxas and I have known each other since middle school. And I've been trying to get her to go out with me since then. And I don't need you messing up my progress so far.''

''What progress? I'm new and even I know that Roxas hates your guts. I don't know why, but I just know that she hates you.'' Seifer sighed.

''Roxas and I have a complicated relationship. And I have been trying to uncomplicate things for a while now. And you know what I don't need? I don't need some new kid that thinks he's the shit trying to steal my woman.'' Axel shook his head.

 _What is wrong with this guy? Does he honestly believe that Roxas is his woman? And why does he think that I'm trying to steal her away from him? Roxas doesn't even like me! It's time to set this kid straight._

''Okay, I don't know what's going on in your head, but I'm not trying to steal Roxas away from you. Not that there's anything to be stolen, but that's besides the point. Roxas doesn't like me. Hell, I thinks she likes just about as much as she likes you. Which means that she hates my guts. She even gave me a nickname to show how much she doesn't like me.''

''Just shows how much you don't know Roxas. Roxas only gives the people she likes nicknames.''

''What?''

''You heard me. If Roxas likes you, then she will give you a nickname. She may act like she hates you, but deep down, she doesn't. Now, if Roxas doesn't like you then she won't give you a nickname. Just use me as an example. If you noticed, Roxas doesn't have a nickname for me. She only calls me by my name and nothing else.'' Now that Axel thought about it, Seifer was right. He's never heard Roxas call Seifer by anything other than his actual name. Which only could only mean one thing. Axel chuckled.

''Well, that's a shock. Thanks for that little tidbit of information.'' Seifer crossed his arms.

''Whatever. Now come on, let's get this stupid worksheet done.'' Seifer snatched the paper from Axel's hand. He quickly skimmed over the paper before giving it back to Axel.

''I can't do this shit. You can do this by yourself.'' Axel almost groaned. He picked up his pen and started solving the problems. When he handed the paper in at the end of the period, he made sure to tell the teacher that he did all the work by himself. There was no way that he was going to let Seifer take half credit for work that only he did.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Now all Axel had left was art. Axel walked into the art room, expecting half the class to not show up. And he was right. Only half of the class was there, including Roxas. Axel wanted to talk to her, but he thought it was best to hang back for a bit. He didn't want it to look like her was desperate for friendship. So, for most of the period he and Roxas didn't say a word to each other. Then, out of nowhere, Roxas ploped herself down next to him. She turned to Axel and grinned at him.

''How's it going, Firecracker?'' she asked. Axel shrugged.

''So far, everything's good. Especially now that I know that you like me.'' Roxas frowned.

''What the hell are you talking about? I don't like you.''

''But you gave me a nickname.'' Axel pointed out. Roxas shook her head.

''So what?'' Axel wiggled his finger in her face.

''That means you like me. From what I've been told, you only give people nicknames if you like them.''

''And who told you this?'' Roxas questioned. She wasn't going to deny it. It was true, after all.

''It doesn't matter who told me. The only thing that matters is that you like me. Admit it. You do.'' Roxas sighed.

''You're right. I find you tolerable. But that doesn't mean that I like you.''

''Um, maybe not, but at least you don't hate me.''

''True. But the only reason why I gave you that nickname is because you really remind me of a firecracker. Tell me something, is that your natural hair color?''

''Yes, it is! What, you think I dye it?'' Roxas nodded.

''I do. Your hair is too red to be natural. You must have done something to it.''

''I didn't do anything to it! My hair has always been this color. I got it from my mother. Her hair is just as red as mine. And so is my brother's. The only person that doesn't have red hair in my family is my dad. His hair is black.''

''I find that very hard to believe. But anyways, it's not just your hair. It's your eyes too. Those are contacts, right?'' Axel shook his head.

''No. I don't wear contacts. This is my natural eye color. And it's not like your eyes normal either.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Roxas asked, very much offended by Axel's comment. Axel just stared at her.

''You're kidding, right? Have you not looked in a mirror? Your eyes aren't normal. They're unnaturally blue. Your eyes are bluer than the ocean.''

''Oh yeah? Well your eyes are greener than grass!'' Axel frowned.

''Hey now. Don't go and compare my eyes to grass. If anything, my eyes are greener than emeralds, not grass.''

''What's the difference?''

''Emerald is a beautiful deep green color. And it's the gemstone for May, which also happens to be the month that I was born. And grass is just grass. There's nothing beautiful about grass. And my eyes are a sight to behold. So if you are going to compare my eyes to something, compare it to emeralds.'' Roxas shook her head and let out a laugh.

''That was funny. But the same can be said for me. If you're going to compare my eyes to something, compare it to sappires. I heard they're really pretty.'' Axel blinked.

''Sappires, really?'' he said.

''What's wrong with sappires?'' Roxas demanded. Axel put his hands up in surrender.

''Nothing, it's just weird. I didn't think that you liked sappires.'' Roxas huffed and crossed her arms.

''Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know about me.''

''Can't argue with you on that one. But,'' Axel moved an inch closer to Roxas. '' I would like to know more about you. So, can we be friends?'' Roxas turned her head to look at Axel. She shrugged her shoulders.

''Sure, we can be friends. But only if you can melt my frozen heart.'' Axel lips pulled downwards.

''Frozen heart?'' he questioned. Roxas grinned.

''Well, I am the Ice Queen. And that means that my heart is made of ice. I thought you knew that already.'' Axel slowly grinned.

''So, if I can melt that frozen heart of yours, you'll consider us friends?'' Roxas nodded.

''Yup. If you can melt this frozen heart of mine, then we'll be friends. But until then, we are nothing more than acquaintances.'' Roxas held out her hand. ''Shake my hand to make it offical.'' Axel reached out and shook her hand.

''You're on.'' he said. Just as he said that, the bell rang. Roxas stood up.

''Bet starts tomorrow. You have the rest of this school year to melt my heart. If you don't, then you can't speak to me at all during senior year.''

''Alright then. But just so you know, I won't lose.'' Roxas smirked.

''We'll see about that.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOooooOoOoO

Axel got home that afternoon, expecting his mother to be in the kitchen making dinner. What he didn't expect was his older brother Reno sitting on the kitchen counter, eating oreos. _His_ oreos. Reno waved at him.

''What's up little bro?'' Tiny pieces of black and white cookies fell from his mouth. Axel cringed, looking disgusted.

''First of all, finish chewing your food before you start talking. Second of all, what are you doing here? Mom said you wouldn't be here for a few months.'' Reno nodded.

''Yup. But the school had an accident in one of the science labs so they sent everyone home early. They said the problem will be solved by September. And it's January now. Which means, I get to spend more time at home. And that means that I get to spend more time with you.'' Reno got off the counter and held out his arms. ''Come on, give your older brother a hug. I know you missed me.'' Axel just gave Reno the 'Are-You-Serious' look.

''Get your head out of your ass. I didn't miss you, not one bit. In fact, I was glad when you left. I didn't have to worry about you eating my oreos.'' Axel snatched the pack of oreos from Reno's hands. Reno pretended to be hurt.

''Oh, come on Ax. That's hurtful, what you said.'' Reno batted his eyelashes. ''Don't you love me?''

''No.'' Axel turned and started walking to his room. Reno followed after him. Axel tried slamming the door in Reno's face, but Reno's reflexes were too quick. He held up his hand and stopped the door from closing in his face. He stepped in Axel's room and crossed his arms.

''Who put a stick up your ass?'' he asked. Axel sighed and dropped down onto his bed. Reno sat down next to him.

''No one put a stick up my ass. You're just very annoying, that's all.''

''Oh please. Sure, I'm annoying. But I don't think I've ever annoyed you so much for you to give me attitude. So, what's up?'' Reno wiggled his eyebrows. ''Is it a girl? You know, if you needed my help with the ladies you could have just asked.'' Axel shook his head.

''It's not a girl. I just moved here, Reno. Do you honestly believe that I would have girl problems, after only being in school for two days?'' Reno shrugged.

''I don't know. I was just trying to get to the bottom of whatever your issue is. I took a guess, sue me.'' Axel sighed and sat up.

''Well, I don't have any girl problems, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm just tired. I have to get up at six in the morning just so that I don't show up late to school.''

''Aw, that sucks. Back in college, I had all my classes in the afternoon. I didn't have to wake up until eleven. And that meant staying up to one in the morning, partying my ass off. But you wouldn't know about any of that stuff. You're still in highschool.'' Axel rolled his eyes.

''Lucky me.'' he mumbled. Reno patted his shoulder and stood up.

''Yeah, lucky you. Well, that being said, I'm going to take a nap. It's been a _very_ long day.'' Reno said, turning and leaving Axel room.

Axel smiled and closed his eyes. He knew damn well that his brother did nothing for the entire day. Lazy bum.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Axel woke up again, it was around six in the morning. He groaned. He must have been really tired if he slept though dinner. With a sigh, he climbed out of his bed and started walking to the bathroom. He was still a little out of it, so he didn't realize that the bathroom door was closed. He slammed his face into the door. He reeled back, clutching his nose in pain.

''Gah! What the fuck! Why is the door closed?!'' he shouted. Then he heard singing coming from inside. Axel growled.

''Reno! Get the hell out of the bathroom! You're not going anywhere!'' Axel screamed. The singing only got louder. Axel started banging on the bathroom door.

''Reno! Get out of the bathroom! I have to get to school!'' Axel's mother stepped out of her room.

''What? What's the problem?'' she mumbled sleepily, rubbing at one of her eyes. Axel pointed to the bathroom door.

''Can you please tell Reno to get out of the bathroom? I have to get to school.'' Alexandria sighed.

''Axel, honey, it's too early for this. Why don't you just wait for your brother to finish? You'll still make it to school on time.'' Axel groaned.

''Ugh, fine. But now I won't have enough time to fix my hair. I'll have to put it in a ponytail. Damn.'' Alexandria smiled.

''Look at my baby boy, worried about his hair. You're starting to act more and more like me everyday.'' Axel blushed.

''Whatever mom. I'm going back to my room.'' Axel turned and closed the door to his room. Alexandria laughed.

 _He's such a silly boy._ She closed her bedroom door and quickly went back to sleep.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooO

When Demyx saw Axel first period, he laughed.

''Man, what happened to you? You look like shit.'' Demyx said. And he was right. Axel looked like a mess. He didn't have enough time to get ready since his brother spent forty minutes in the bathroom. So he just threw on whatever he could find. He was wearing gray sweatpants, black converse sneakers, and a gray sweater. His red hair wasn't styled the way it usually was. Instead, it was pulled back in a low ponytail. Axel sighed and sat down next to Demyx.

''My brother is what happened. There was a problem at his school so he got sent home early. This morning, when I went to take a shower, he was in there. I had to wait forty minutes for him to get out. So I didn't have time to make sure that everything was in check. As you can plainly see.'' Demyx snickered.

''Yeah, I can see. And it's not a pleasant sight.'' Axel glared at him.

''Shut up.'' he grumbled bitterly. Demyx chuckled for a bit before he finally shut up.

Axel was barely paying attention to any of his teachers for the first four periods of the day. He just wanted to go home. But he still had four more periods to go. And Demyx was right by his side, making sure that these last four periods were gonna suck.

Axel almost shouted hallelujah when eighth period came rolling around. He was sure that this was going to be the best period of the day. That is, until Roxas came in and saw him. Axel had never seen a girl laugh at him so much in his life. By the time that Roxas was done laughing at him, she had tears in her eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' she gasped, trying to stifle her laughter. ''You just look so _funny_!'' Axel huffed.

''Yeah, get your laughs out now. Remember yesterday? You didn't look so hot yourself.'' Roxas shrugged.

''True. But at least I make sweatpants look good. You, you're way too skinny. Are those pants even the right size?''

''Yes, they are the right size. Stop making fun of me, will ya? I had to rush this morning.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you needed more time to put on your skirt and straighten your hair.''

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Roxas smiled.

''That's what I'm here for.''

''Okay.'' Demyx spoke up, interrupting their little conversation. ''I don't mean to be rude, but can we sit down? I'm tired of standing around.''

''Oh, sorry. C'mon let's go sit down.'' Axel said. He, Demyx and Roxas sat down at the last table in the room.

They talked for the entire period, not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Before they even realized it, the period was over. Demyx was the first person to leave the room. Apparently, he and Zexion had to go somewhere after school. Axel turned to Roxas.

''So, did I mange to melt that frozen heart of yours?'' Roxas shook her head.

''Nope.'' Axel pouted.

''Not even a little bit?''

''Nope. My heart is still frozen.'' Roxas patted Axel's shoulder. ''But don't worry, I'm sure you'll melt it eventually.'' Axel grinned.

''Oh, I'm sure I will.''

OoOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoOoooOoO

When Roxas got home that afternoon, the house was empty. Sora went to Kairi's house and her dad was probably at work. Roxas walked to the cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bag of doritos with a grin. Looks like her dad went to the store. Roxas walked to the living room. She fell onto the couch and turned on the tv. She surfed the channels, hoping to find something good on. She stopped when something caught her eye.

It was a commercial about a mother and daughter spending time together. The commercial was supposed to promote the importance of mothers and daughters spending time together. Roxas growled and changed the channel. She didn't want to hear that nonsense about mothers and daughters spending time together. Not when her own mother had abondoned her and her family.

 _What a bunch of bullshit. Mother-daughter time. If my mother didn't think it was important for mothers and daughters to spend time with each other, then I shouldn't either. But I guess it doesn't matter. Mom's been gone for almost ten years._

Roxas gripped the remote tightly. Stupid commercial. Making her think about things she didn't want to think about. Roxas shook her head. It was time to think about something else. Like that Axel person. Roxas smiled a little. He was definately interesting. But he was dumb for making that bet with her.

 _He should have never agreed to our bet. He's not going to win. I don't think that he can melt my heart. He'll just be wasting his time. But I won't say that it's not going to be fun watching him try._

 **OooOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll see you all next time.**

 **And Roxas is seventeen in this story. I know I didn't mention her age before but I'm saying it now.**

 **See you guys!**


	5. Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 5: Sea Salt Ice Cream_

Axel has been going to Twilight Town High for two weeks now. He has gotten much more comfortable with the school and the people in it. He hasn't had any real problems with anyone, well, except for one person. Seifer. Axel shook his head at the thought of him. Seifer had been constantly annoying Axel about Roxas. And Axel was starting getting tired of it. When he told Reno about it, he laughed in Axel's face.

 _Wow. You're not even in school for a month and you already have beef with someone. You sure know how to bring the drama, don't you Axel?_

Axel really didn't understand why Seifer thought that he and Roxas were something. Axel just showed up, for Christ's sake! He had no intention of getting a girlfriend just yet. Later, maybe, but not right now. Not when he was still getting used to things.

Today, Axel was lounging on the couch, watching cartoons. It was about eight in the morning, so all the best cartoons were on. Like Pokemon and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Axel sighed. This was going to be a good day.

''Axel!'' Reno shouted as he descended the stairs. Axel sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of annoyance. Give it to Reno to ruin his Saturday morning.

''What?'' Axel said, not even trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Reno walked into the living room and plopped down on the cushion next to him.

''I just wanted to wish you a good morning. No need to give me attitude.'' Reno said. Axel gave him a look.

''If you wanted to wish me a good morning, don't come rushing down the stairs screaming my name. I'm trying to watch something.'' Axel said, pointing to the tv, where Pokemon was on.

''Aren't you a little old for Pokemon?'' Reno asked.

''Noboby's too old for Pokemon.'' Axel replied.

Reno simply shook his head. He placed his hands behind his head. He might as well get comfortable because there is no way that Axel will change the channel.

And so, for the rest of the morning, Axel and Reno watched Pokemon.

OoOoooOoOoOOOOooOoOoOoOo

The next day, Axel was greeted with the sight of his brother's grinning face. Axel let out a loud yell and shoved Reno away from him.

''What the hell?! What are you doing in my room?! In my bed?!'' Axel screamed at him. Reno shrugged.

''I wanted to wish you a good morning.'' he replied casually. Axel growled.

''This is not how you wish somebody a good morning! Jeez, why can't you just be normal for once?''

''Because normal is boring.''

Axel sighed and scratched his head. Reno just loved to push his bottons. Axel pushed the cover off him and stood up. He twitched at the slight draft. It was mid January, and the snow was slowing piling up outside. Not only that, but Axel was also topless. He never slept with a shirt. He found it uncomfortable. Axel walked over to his closet and pulled out a long sleeve sweater. He looked at Reno, who was seated on the floor and grinning. Axel frowned.

''Why are you so happy?'' he asked.

''I'm happy because I just posted you half naked self on Intstagram. Check it out.''

Axel looked down at Reno's phone and saw himself, in all his bare chested glory. Under the photo was the words, 'My brother thinks he's cool enough to sleep topless in the middle of winter.' Following the words was the hashtag, 'You Ain't Shit'. Axel shot Reno with the iciest glare he could muster.

''You have five seconds.'' he snarled at Reno. Reno gulped and slowly started to back out of the room. But it was too late.

Axel tackled Reno and grabbed him by throat tightly(but not to the point where Reno couldn't breathe). Reno started shouting for dear life(but that was just to get his parents to wake up, for his life was never in danger, if the grin on his face was anything to go by).

Let's just say the by the time their parents did get up, Reno's face was slightly swollen. When questioned, he merely said that he ''accidentally'' his his face against the wall. But from Axel's smug expression, it was anything but accidental.

OoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Monday morning came faster then Axel wanted it to. He made sure to get into the bathroom before Reno(he was not going to allow himself another bad hair day, one time was enough). When he reached the school grounds, there were only a few cars in the parking lot. But he wouldn't have expected anything else. He was early, very early. Axel quickly walked into the school building, his coat was zipped up all the way and the hood was up. It was freezing and Axel was so glad that the warm air inside the school made him forget about the frigid temperature outside.

Axel quickly put his things inside his locker and made his way to the art room. Hopefully, Roxas would be there. Roxas was there, but she wasn't alone. There was another person with her, a boy, with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. Said boy was wearing baggy sweats and a black, long sleeved muscle shirt. On his feet were black timberland boots. He and Roxas were conversing quietly at one of the art tables. They were clearly familiar with each other, if the boy's smile towards Roxas was any indication. Roxas was smiling slightly as well. Axel frowned slightly. This was weird. He felt like he was invading on some private conversation. He turned to leave, but the boy spotted him before he could walk out.

''Roxas, who is that?'' the boy asked. Roxas looked up and saw Axel standing somewhat awkwardly by the door. Roxas smile turned into a grin.

''Oh, Firecracker! How long have you been standing there?'' she asked. Axel shrugged and stepped more into the room.

''Not long. I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation.''

Roxas waved her hand dismissively.

''Oh please. You didn't interrupt anything. What the hell are you doing, standing so far away? Get over here!''

Axel slowly walked over to their table and took a seat. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he ignored it. He placed his chin in his hand and looked directly at Roxas.

''Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?'' Axel said and glanced briefly at the boy sitting across from him.

''Oh! Firecracker, this is Hayner, my ex boyfriend. Hayner, this is Firecracker.''

''But my real name is Axel.'' Axel added. He didn't want someone other than Roxas to call him Firecracker. Hayner smiled slightly.

''Oh, so Roxas gave you a nickname too, huh? Don't worry, she gave me one too. But nothing as colorful as Firecracker.''

''What nickname did she give you then?'' Axel asked. He was going to ignore the fact that these two used to date. For now, at least.

''Oh, I'm not sure I even remember. She started calling me by my actual name when we started dating. I think it was...'' Hayner trailed off, trying to think of the nickname.

''Spikes.'' Roxas intoned quietly. Hayner nodded.

''Yeah. She used to call me spikes. My hair is kinda spiky, you see.'' Hayner said and pointed to his hair. ''But my hair is nowhere near as spiky as yours.'' Hayner added, taking note of Axel's wild hair. Axel chuckled.

''Yeah, my hair is pretty crazy.''

Roxas snorted.

''That's kind of an understatement, don't you think?''

''It is not an understatement. I realize that my hair is insane. What else was I supposed to say?''

Roxas shrugged.

''I dunno. You could have said, "yeah, my hair is insanely fucked up, but somehow I manage." That works, don't you think?'' Roxas said, givng Axel a lopsided grin. Hayner lightly punched her on the shoulder.

''Stop being mean, Roxas.'' he scolded, although his eyes gleamed in amusement. Roxas punched him back.

''Oh please. I was so much meaner to you about your hair. He hasn't experienced the worst of it.''

''True.'' Hayner agreed. He stood up and ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas protested loudly, but Hayner only smiled.

''I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, Axel.'' Hayner waved as he left. Axel stared at the door he exited from before turning back to Roxas.

''So, he's your ex, huh?''

Roxas nodded.

''Yup. We were friends first and then he asked me out. We dated for about six months. Then he dumped me and started going out with his best friend, Olette.''

''And you two still talk?'' Axel asked incredulously. Roxas shrugged.

''Yeah, we talk sometimes. Just because he dumped me for someone else, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I'm over it anyway. It was a stupid highschool romance. It's not like we were going to last much longer anyway.'' Roxas replied. When she spoke, her voice was dull and emotionless. Her voice may not have given anything away, but her eyes certainly did. There was a certain sadness in them, and Axel had to blink his own eyes and look again to make sure that he wasn't imagining it. This was the first time that he'd seen Roxas look anything close to sad. It made him uncomfortable.

Roxas pushed her chair back and stood up. Her blonde hair covered her eyes slightly, it was like she wanted to hide the sadness that her eyes clearly expressed.

''I have to go. First period is going to start soon.'' Roxas said. She didn't even give Axel a chance to respond before she walked past him and out the door.

Axel frowned. This was not how he wanted this morning to go.

oOoOoOOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

The day was going by rather fast. Before Axel knew it, it was already fifth period. He and Demyx sat at the back of their history class. Both of them found it very hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Demyx was asleep halfway through the period and Axel was distracted from what happened this morning. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get that sad look in Roxas' eyes out of his head. Axel may not have known Roxas for very long, but he knew her enough to know that she wasn't the type of person to sulk. Or cry. Axel sighed. He needed to stop thinking about this.

''Is there a problem, Mr. Sinclair?'' Luxord asked from the front of the class. Axel's head shot up. He smiled sheepishly.

''Nope. There's no problem, Mr. Luxord.''

Luxord nodded.

''Good. Now, you might want to wake up your friend.'' he replied, gesturing to the sleeping Demyx. Axel nodded and elbowed Demyx in the ribs. Demyx jolted awake.

''Wha? What just happened?'' he asked, slightly dazed. Luxord smiled at him.

''So nice of you to join us, Mr. Jones. Do try to stay awake next time. I know that history is boring, but please bear with it. You wouldn't want to fail, would you?''

Demyx shook his head.

''No sir.''

Axel had to hide his smirk. Demyx looked like a deer in headlights. It was funny. When Luxord turned back to board, Demyx gave Axel one of his fiercest glares.

''You jackass.'' he hissed. ''You just had to elbow me in the ribs, right?''

''Right.''

Demyx huffed.

''You suck.'' he said.

Those were the only words shared between them before the period ended. The two boys stood up and headed to technology with Mr. Xigbar. Xigbar was a middle aged man with a gray streak in his hair and an eye patch. Axel had heard so many rumors about that eye patch. Apparently, Xigbar never took it off. Some people thought he had another scar underneath it and others thought that he lost his eye and used it as a cover so that no one would have to look at it. Axel didn't care either way.

When Axel made it to technology, Hayner was giving some girl a kiss on the cheek. Axel could only assume that she was the girl Roxas was talking about. The one that Hayner dumped her for. The girl was kinda plain in Axel's opinion. Brown hair, heart shaped face, petite, and a horrible taste in clothes. Not to mention her feet were huge. The only interesting thing about her was her eyes. Bright green, like his. But Hayner must have saw something in her. Axel didn't know what, but he wasn't going to waste his time thinking about it.

It was calm for most if the period. That is, until Hayner and Seifer got into an argument.

''Damnit Seifer! Just let me use the glue!'' Hayner hissed at him.

''Hell no! You're gonna have to wait!''

''But I was here first! Why don't you wait?''

''I'm Seifer. I'm not going to wait for anything. And besides, I'm not gonna use the glue after you use it.''

''Why the hell does it matter?'' Hayner snapped. Seifer glared at him.

''Hey. Don't get snappy with me. You wouldn't want to get your ass kicked again, would you?''

''Again? You never kicked my ass in the first place!'' Hayner's voice was steadily getting louder. Demyx coughed.

''Shouldn't someone stop this before it escalates?'' he questioned quietly. Axel shushed him.

''Hell no. Xigbar went out. Hopefully he won't be back before the fight starts.''

''Okay.'' Demyx replied, but he didn't sound too sure of himself. He and Axel turned their attention back to the two bickering boys.

''Oh please. You know I kicked you ass but you just don't want to admit it. What, you afraid that your little girlfriend will dump you?''

''Don't bring Olette into this! Just give me the damn glue!'' Hayner attempted to take the glue but Seifer pulled his hand back. Hayner growled at him.

''What the hell is wrong with you? Just let me use the glue!''

''No! Just wait until I'm done!''

''Why the hell should I have to wait?! You've barely been in the class for more than five minutes and you already think that you can run things! Now give me the fucking glue before I really start to get pissed!''

''Oh, Hayner's getting mad! I'm sooo scared!'' Seifer waved his hands and pretended to be scared. He scoffed and poked Hayner in the chest. ''Get pissed. I don't care. It's not like you can do shit anyway.''

''Don't. Poke. Me.'' Hayner snarled. Seifer smirked.

''What're you gonna do? Hit me?''

''Actually, yeah, I am.'' Hayner raised his fist and punched Seifer right in the nose. Seifer cried out and clutched his nose in pain. Hayner stared at him with a smug expression. Seifer glared at him.

''You asshole!'' Seifer screamed and shoved Hayner. Hayner shoved him back. Seifer raised his hand and attempted to punch Hayner but Hayner moved out of the way. Seifer growled and tackled Hayner to floor.

Axel leaned over the table to get a better look at them rolling around on the ground. In that moment, Xigbar came walking in the room. He saw the two boys fighting and sighed.

''Not again.'' he mumbled. He rushed over to them and pulled them apart. ''Break it up! Break it up!''

Xigbar yanked Hayner off of Seifer. He kept a firm grip on Hayner's shirt, preventing him from attacking Seifer again. When Seifer attempted to stand up, Xigbar pushed him back onto the floor.

''Stay down!'' he ordered. Seifer grunted but made no move to get up. Xigbar released Hayner's shirt.

''What the hell was it this time?'' he asked, glaring at the two boys. Hayner crossed his arms and sighed.

''Seifer wouldn't give me the glue.'' he grumbled.

''Hayner's a bitch.'' Seifer said from the floor. Xigbar gave him a look.

''Be quiet and stay on the floor.'' he snapped. Seifer mumbled a few words but stopped when Xigbar's glare intesified. Xigbar turned his gaze back to Hayner.

''Is that it?'' he asked. Hayner nodded. Xigbar shook his head.

''Hayner, go to the principle's office. Seifer, go to the nurse. We need to make sure that your nose isn't broken. And you two had better not fight on the way.'' Xigbar added, giving them one final glare before shoving them out of the room. He turned his attention back to the class.

''What are you all doing? There's still ten minutes let of class! Work!''

Everyone looked down and went back to wroking on their projects. Axel lightly elbowed Demyx.

''And you suggested that we break it up.'' he whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''So, I heard that Hayner and Seifer got into another fight.'' Roxas said as soon as she walked into eighth period.

Demyx nodded.

''Yup.''

''Over me?'' Roxas questioned and took her seat next to Axel.

''Sadly, they did not fight over you. They fought over glue instead.''

Roxas shook her head.

''Well, better it be glue than me.''

''Wait.'' Axel interjected. ''How often do those two fight?''

''More often then you would think.'' Roxas replied. She wasn't surprised that Hayner and Seifer were at it again. It was common knowledge that those two couldn't stand each other. Apparently it all started in first grade when Seifer beat Hayner in a drawing contest. They've disliked each other ever since.

''But,'' Axel started, drawing Roxas' attention back to him. ''Why would they fight over you?''

''Do you really have to ask?'' Roxas questioned in return. The only response she got was Axel's blank stare. Roxas sighed. ''Hayner and Seifer never liked each other. But when Hayner and I started going out, their dislike for each other only got worse. As you already know, Seifer has a thing for me. And he was pissed off when he found out that Hayner and I were together. So, in order to get back at him, Seifer constantly asked me out whenever Hayner was around. Hayner didn't like that one bit. So one time, he walked up to Seifer and decked him. And that was the start of many fights between the two of them. Most of them over me.'' Roxas explained.

''Wow. So this wasn't their first fight.'' Axel said.

Roxas laughed and shook her head.

''Oh no. It's a miracle they haven't been expelled, with all the fights they have. I think the principle likes having them around.''

''Yeah, those two are definately amusing.'' Demyx chuckled.

''You telling me.'' Roxas mumbled.

That was the end of that conversation. Pretty soon, the bell rang and everyone slowly started to leave the classroom. Demyx was the first one out. Axel was about to leave as well, but Roxas stopped him.

''Hey, Firecracker.''

Axel turned around. ''Yeah?''

Roxas grinned.

''You're coming with me. We're getting ice cream.'' Roxas turned and walked out of the class, signaling for Axel to follow.

Axel was confused but he followed her anyway. He couldn't say no to ice cream.

oOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Roxas slowly made her way to her favorite ice cream shop. Axel was slowly following behind her. He wasn't really sure why Roxas suddenly wanted to take him somewhere, when she usually made it a point to say that she only found him tolerable. He also really couldn't understand why Roxas would want ice cream in the middle of January. It was weird. But Axel wasn't going to complain, as long as she was paying for the ice cream.

''We're here.'' Roxas announced and stepped inside the small shop. Axel followed in after her.

The shop was small, with only a few tables and chairs. Despite it's size, the place definately attracted attention. If the large neon letters outside didn't demand attention, than the colorful tables and chairs definately did. Hot pink, orange, red, yellow, lime green, whatever wacky color you can think of. Despite all of these things, the thing that caught Axel's attention the most was the giant painting of the owner behind the ice cream bar. It was a very weird, very creepy painting that almost made Axel want to leave. Instead he followed Roxas to the counter where a young man(at least Axel hoped the person was a man) was playing with a potted plant. Said person looked up when he saw Roxas approaching. He smirked.

''Roxas. How nice of you to show up.'' he said. Roxas smiled.

''I know. Business is slow today, isn't it Marluxia?'' The boy, Marluxia, shrugged.

''You can say that. Most people don't eat ice cream during winter. Well, except for you. But you have always been an anomaly.''

''But that's what makes me unique.'' Roxas replied. Marluxia smiled. Then he finally noticed Axel.

''Oh? Who is this?'' he asked.

''This is Axel. Axel this is Marluxia. He works here.''

''I can see that.'' Axel mumbled. He reached out and shook Marluxia's hand. ''It's nice to meet you.''

Marluxia grinned and winked at Axel. ''Oh please. The pleasure is all mine.''

Axel pulled his hand back, offically creeped out. Roxas playfully punched Marluxia.

''Hey. Aren't you supposed to ask us what we want?''

Marluxia snorted.

''Why bother? You always get the same thing anyway. But what about your friend here?'' Marluxia returned his gaze back to Axel. He lowered his voice and smiled seductively. ''What does he want?''

''Uh, I'll have the same thing she's having.'' Axel told him and backed up slightly. He wanted to get as far away from this person as possible. Marluxia nodded and went to the back of the shop. Axel sighed. Roxas turned to him and smiled.

''Don't worry. Marluxia may be a perv, but he's not going to rape you.''

''As if I would let that happen.'' Axel muttered. In that moment, Marluxia came back with two popsicles in his hands.

''Two sea salt ice creams. That'll be five dollars.'' Marluxia informed them and handed them the ice cream. Roxas cursed and pulled out the five dollars.

''Five dollars. Stop raising the prices, you jackass! You think I have the money for this?''

''Well excuse me. Maybe you should see someone about your ice cream addiction.'' Marluxia replied and took the money. Roxas glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, she lead Axel to one of the tables near the shop's entrance.

Roxas sat down and eagerly bit into her ice cream. Axel, however, was not as enthusiastic. He stared at the popsicle in mild confusion.

''What flavor is this again?'' he asked.

''Sea salt.'' Roxas answered, taking another bite of her ice cream. Axel looked at her.

''Sea salt? What the hell kind of flavor is that?''

Roxas sighed.

''Just try it. It's good.''

Axel returned his gaze back to the ice cream in his hand. Then, very slowly, he took a bite out of it. Axel cringed at the salty taste. It was like swallowing a mouthful of sea water. It was disgusting. But, the salty taste was slowly replaced with a sweeter one. Axel smiled a little. It was salty and sweet. He took another bite, and it wasn't as bad as the first. Pretty soon, the ice cream was gone and Axel found himself wanting more. Axel looked over at Roxas and saw that she was staring at him with a smug expression.

''Told you it was good.'' she said. Axel frowned.

''I'm sorry but sea salt flavored ice cream doesn't exactly appeal to most people.'' he replied. Roxas let out a loud laugh.

''True.'' she agreed. Axel grinned. Roxas' eyes were full of amusement. They didn't seem to have any of that sadness that they had earlier on.

And Axel wanted to keep it that way.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Wow, this chapter took a lot out of me. I am offically wiped out.**

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

 **See you guys! Oh, an don't forget to review!**


	6. Texting At Midnight

**Another quick update. Hopefully I can keep this up.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 6: Texting At Midnight_

After having ice cream with Axel, Roxas walked to her house. The ice cream shop wasn't that far from her house, so the walk was relatively short. When Roxas got home, her father was, as usual, at work. But given that it was 4:00, he should be back soon. Her father was a lawyer, so he usually got back from work at five or six.

Roxas set her bag down and headed up the stairs to Sora's room. They had adjoining rooms, but Roxas never used the adjoining door when walking into Sora's room. She hasn't done that since they were little. Without so much as a knock, Roxas barged into Sora's room. Her twin was laying on his bed, earbuds in. Without even bothering to ask if it was okay, Roxas flopped down on the bed next to Sora. Sora paused his music and took his earbuds out.

''Did you just come in?'' he asked as Roxas got comfortable. He didn't mind that Roxas barged into his room whenever she felt like. He had done plenty of that when they were children, so he really had no right to tell her that she couldn't do the same thing. And besides, Roxas was his twin. There were no secrets between them.

''Yeah. I took Firecracker out for ice cream. Did you know that he's never had sea salt ice cream before?''

''You're joking. Who hasn't had sea salt ice cream?''

''Apparently he hasn't.'' Roxas replied. She and Sora laid in silence for a while. This was something that they did quiet often. Just lay down together in silence. There wasn't a need for a words. They were twins. They were so much closer than regular siblings. They didn't need to ask how the other one was doing. They just knew. They've been together since birth. They knew everything about each other. So it wasn't weird for them when they didn't speak for hours. They didn't have to. That's how close they were. And that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Roxas shifted slightly.

''Is Kairi coming over?'' she asked. Sora shook his head.

''No. She has homework to do.'' he replied. Roxas snickered.

''Since when does Kairi do homework?''

''Since now. Now stop making fun of my girlfriend.''

Roxas laughed quietly. ''Okay.'' she said, but Sora knew that she was lying. Roxas loved making fun of people. It didn't matter who the person was, Roxas always had something to say. It was one of her most endearing qualities.

Roxas heard the slam of a car door. She grinned and hopped off of Sora's bed.

''Dad's home.'' she announced. Sora snorted.

''You are such a Daddy's girl.'' he muttered. Roxas stuck her tounge out at him.

''I don't care.'' she told him and walked to the door. She stopped, however, when she saw a picture frame on Sora's drawer. Roxas scowled at the picture.

''I see you still have this picture.'' she said. Sora glanced in her direction but he didn't say anything. He knew exactly what picture she was talking about. It was a picture of them with their mother, before she walked out on them. Sora and Roxas were grinning from ear to ear and their mother was beaming. Roxas snorted and looked away. She couldn't bear looking at that photo. It brought back too many unpleasant memories.

''Why?'' she whispered. Sora sat up and stared at her.

''She's our mother, Roxas.'' he told her. Roxas clenched her fists.

''Maybe to you. But she lost all rights to be my mother when she left.''

''Roxas-''

''Don't.'' Roxas turned around and glared at her twin. ''Don't you dare try and defend her. She _left_ Sora. She walked out on her children and her husband. So I don't want to hear you make excuses for her. She left. And you know what? I hope that she stays gone. I don't want her back.''

''You don't mean that.''

''I do. I hope that, wherever she is, she stays there. I don't want to see her again. I'm going to the living room.'' Roxas turned and stormed out of Sora's room. Sora watched her go. With a sigh, he laid back down.

Roxas was a stubborn girl. She wasn't going to change her mind, no matter how many times he asked her to.

oooOOOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOo

Roxas was in a bad mood Tuesday morning. Her conversation with Sora didn't help either. Roxas practically stomped her way to the art room. Maybe she would feel better if she drew a very dark, very morbid sketch of her mother being swallowed up by a black hole. Yeah, that would definately lighten her up. Roxas smiled at the thought.

When she walked into the art room, however, all thought of her mother being swallowed up by a black hole disappeared. Axel was there, playing a game on his phone. He looked up when he heard her walk in. He grinned and waved.

''Good morning.'' he chirped. ''Nice dress.'' he added when he finally took note of her appearance. Roxas was wearing a short, black dress with a skull and crossbones printed on the front. Under the skull and crossbones were the words, ''I'm a poison, so stay away.'' Underneath her dress was skull printed tights. On her feet was a pair of black ugg boots. Her fingers and wrists were adorned with several rings and wrist bands. Her blond hair was straight and it easily reached past her shoulders. And on her neck was her sliver key connected by a chain. Axel had always wondered about that necklace. Roxas always had it on. It was like she never took it off.

Roxas sighed and sat down on the chair next to him. She mumbled a thanks and started picking at her black nail polish. Axel stared at her. Or, more accurately, her necklace. It was clear to him that the thing was old. The chain that the key was connected to had begun to rust. Even the key was starting to lose its shine. Axel was confused by it. There was nothing special about the key and it was old. It probably couldn't even open any doors. So why would she want to keep a key that had no value? Well, he was about to find out.

''Why do keep that key?'' Axel blurted out. Roxas looked at him.

''Huh?''

''That key.'' Axel repeated. ''It's obviously old. And I doubt that you can open anything with that. So why do you still have it?''

''Oh.'' Roxas glanced down at the key that was around her neck. ''My grandfather gave this to me. He said that it was the key to his heart.'' Roxas smiled softly. ''He told me to take care of it for him. He gave Sora one too. He told us that it was his most prized possession. He loved to collect keys. All kinds of keys. But the ones that he gave us were his favorites. Silver and Gold. They came together, just like us. That's why he wanted us to have it. He wanted us to know that we would always be together, no matter what. Just like silver and gold.''

''Oh, well that's nice.'' Axel said. Roxas nodded.

''Yeah. He... he died when we were five. I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life.''

Axel paled.

''Oh, wow. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''Don't apologize. It's fine.'' Roxas told him. Axel didn't believe her.

''Are you sure?'' he asked. Roxas shot him an annoyed glare.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' she snapped. Axel raised his hands in surrender.

''Okay.'' he grinned. ''So, why are you dressed like this? I was under the impression that you didn't like dresses.''

''I never said that. I just don't wear dresses that often. And besides, what kind of person would wear a dress in the middle of winter?''

''You, apparently.'' Axel replied. Roxas frowned.

''Ha ha, very funny.'' she said and leaned back in her chair. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed.

''Give me your phone.'' she said and held out her hand. Axel blinked down at her.

''What?''

''I said, give me your phone.'' Roxas repeated, her hand still out. Axel frowned in bemusement.

''Why?'' he asked. Roxas growled.

''Just give it to me.'' she ordered. Axel sighed and handed her the phone. Roxas typed her number in and handed the phone back to him. She grinned. It made Axel uneasy.

''What did you do?'' he asked. Roxas waved the question away.

''You'll find out soon enough. Gotta go.'' With a laugh, Roxas ran out of the art room.

''Hey, wait!'' Axel called out after her. He ran his fingers through his red hair. His phone vibrated on the table. Axel picked it up and looked at his new text message. It was from Roxas.

 _You're welcome._

Axel chuckled. So she put her number in his phone. He was worried for nothing.

Axel glanced up when he heard the bell ring, signaling that first period started. Axel sighed and walked out of the art room.

 _It's time to get to class._

oooOoooOooOoOooOOo

Axel was laying down in his bed, listening to him music. It was almost midnight, but he had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. School was boring, but he managed to make it through the day. When he got home, Reno was there to greet him, of course. Reno bothered him for about an hour before heading up to him room to do God knows what. His parents came in a few hours later, and they all sat down and had dinner like usual. And now, the day was almost over and all Axel wanted to do was relax.

Axel jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his hand. He glanced down at it. Apparently, he received a new text message. Axel smiled once he read the text.

 _Sup Firecracker. You had better not be sleeping._

The text was obviously from Roxas. She was the only person that called him Firecracker. Axel quickly texted her back.

 _Nope. I'm wide awake. How about you?_

Axel had to wait about five seconds before he got a reply.

 _I'm good. I don't go to bed until two anyway._

 _Oh, that's not good for you, you know. You should get more sleep. You wouldn't be so cranky if you did._

Axel had to wait a while for a reply. And it wasn't a pleasant one, either.

 _Shut the fuck up. I'm not cranky and I get plenty of sleep. Jackass._

Axel chuckled. He kind of expected that response. He quickly fired off another text.

 _I think you just proved my point, Roxie._

Axel had to wait a _long_ time before he got a reply. And this response was worse than the one that came before it.

 _Don't. Call. Me. Roxie. My name is Roxas. Asshole. Next time you call me Roxie I'll break your fingers._

Axel wasn't sure if he should respond to that. After a few moments, he finally reached a decision. He fired off another text.

 _Aww, you so cute when you're pissed off, Roxie ;)_

That comment got Axel another threat, but he paid it no mind. He just laughed quietly and sent another text. This went on for quiet some time. It was almost two when Axel finally turned his phone off and went to sleep. He had a small smile on his face.

He was slowly starting to unravel the mystery that was Roxas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I just wanted to post something today.**

 **Please read and review. I'll see you guys next time!**


	7. The Clock Tower

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOME HEARTS**

 _Chapter 7: The Clock Tower_

One month. Axel has been going to Twilight Town High for a month now. And what a good month it has been. Axel actually liked this school, despite the fact that the secretary didn't make the best first impression. That, and he was absolutely terrified of the principle. But other then that, the school wasn't that bad. It was actually better than his old school.

Currently, Axel was trying really hard not to fall asleep during class. Vexen was giving another one of his boring ass lectures. On what, Axel had no idea. He zoned out halfway through. And it didn't help that Demyx wasn't there to crack jokes. Nope, Axel was all alone today. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore, that's how bored he was.

Axel turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Namine waved at him.

''You look like you're about to pass out.'' she whispered, a tiny smile appearing on her face. Axel could only nod.

''You telling me. I swear this guy never stops talking.''

''Well, he is the teacher after all. He wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't talk. Although, I will admit that he does talk a little _too_ much. I'm not even sure what he's saying anymore.''

''Yeah, I totally zoned out. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I thought he wanted us to read his lips or whatever.''

Namine giggled.

''Well, if that's true, then I wouldn't have a hard time following.''

''You can read lips?'' Axel asked, his eyes widening in surprise. He never met someone that could read lips.

Namine nodded.

''Yeah. I also know sign language. My father thought that it would be good if I learned it. You know, in case I ever needed it for a job or something.''

''Huh. I also thought that learning sign language was hard.'' Axel muttered.

''Well, it is difficult, but that's the same with all languages. My father wanted me to learn it at an earlier age because kids pick things up easier than adults. That, and I'm a quick learner.''

''Good for you. I'm a slow learner. It took me forever to learn my multiplication tables. Even now, I can barely remember what 12x12 is.''

''It's 144.'' Namine replied, her smile growing larger.

Axel grinned.

''Thanks. Now if only I can memorize those stupid trig formulas.''

''Those formulas definately are challenging.'' Namine agreed. She and Axel looked at each other and laughed.

Vexen stopped his lecture and glared at the two.

''Is something funny?'' he snapped, angry at having his speech interrupted.

Namine quickly shook her head.

''No. Nothing's funny, Professor. I'm sorry for interrupting you.''

Vexen huffed.

''You better be.'' he muttered before continuing his lecture. Axel chuckled.

''Heh. I guess we better be quiet. Wouldn't want Professor Vex to get angry again.''

''No we would not.'' Namine replied. It was then that Axel noticed something sticking out from underneath Namine's binder.

''What's that?'' he asked, pointing to the paper. Namine looked down.

''Oh, this is just a drawing of mine. You can look, if you want.'' Namine handed the paper to Axel. Axel's eyes widened in shock.

It was a drawing of a girl. A very beautiful girl. The girl was grinning, her blue eyes shining. Even though Axel couldn't see, he knew that the girl's pale blonde hair easily reached down to her waist. The girl's outfit was a simple one. A pale blue dress with snowflakes as the design. Her feet were bare. Right next to the girl's ear was a hairpin shaped like a snowflake. Even her necklace was shaped like a snowflake. Her cheeks had a nice pink hue to them. On her finger was a heart shaped ring. Axel was amazed. He could never draw something like this. The girl was stunning, even though she was just a drawing. Axel was sure that the girl would look just as beautiful if she was real. She already looked like someone he knew. Something inside Axel's head clicked. He turned to Namine, who was smiling knowingly.

''This girl is supposed to be Roxas.'' Axel said. It wasn't a question. He could just tell that this girl was Roxas.

Namine nodded.

''Yeah. But I did make a few changes. Like her hair. It's a lighter shade of blonde than Roxas'. And her style of dress. We both know that Roxas wouldn't be caught dead in something so feminine. And the girl in the drawing looks happy. Roxas never looks that happy. Not since _that_ happened.''

''What happened?'' Axel questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He didn't like the tone that Namine was using.

Namine, realizing how she must have sounded, paled.

''Oh, I don't think I should tell you. Roxas would be angry with me if I do.''

''It was that bad, huh?''

Namine shrugged.

''Like I said, I don't think I should tell you. Who knows, maybe Roxas will tell you herself.''

Axel snorted.

''I don't think so. If what happened is as bad as I think it is, I don't think Roxas is going say anything about it. Besides, it sounds really personal. I don't think Roxas is the type to talk about her feelings.''

Namine smiled.

''You don't know how right you are.''

Axel was going to reply, but decided not to. So he just nodded and turned his attention back to Vexen. The period was going to end in a few minutes so he might as well try to pay attention.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

English class was, more or less, rowdy. Xaldin was out, and nobody was going to listen to the sub, no matter how many times he tried. Axel was sitting quietly, not really paying any attention to the sub or the other sudents. He would have listened to some music but he forget his earbuds. Axel heard someone sigh next to him.

''Why are they so loud?'' Sora complained loudly. Axel shrugged.

''Xaldin's not here.'' he replied, as if that explained everything.

Sora shot him an annoyed look.

''I know Xaldin isn't here. But they don't have to be so loud. I have a killer headache.''

''Then go to sleep.''

''I can't go to sleep. I can't even hear myself think with all this noise.''

''Well, I can't help you there. Maybe you should tell everyone to shut up.''

Sora mumbled something under his breath. He glanced at Axel, who was staring straight ahead with a weird expression on his face.

''What's up with you? You've been awfully quiet.''

Axel sighed and leaned back in his chair.

''Just thinking.''

''About?''

Axel went silent. He wasn't sure if he should question Sora about what Namine said earlier.

 _But he is Roxas' twin. So he has to know what happened. He probably knows more about what happened than Namine. Well, it's worth a shot._

Axel turned in his chair so that he was facing Sora fully. Sora was staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Axel rubbed the back of his head, unsure about how to start. He cleared his throat.

''Well, uh, your cousin mentioned something to me first period.''

''Namine told you something?'' Sora asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Axel shook his head.

''No, she didn't tell me anything. She just happened to mention something about Roxas.''

''What about Roxas?'' Sora was frowning now. He didn't like how uncomfortable Axel looked. It was making him worried.

Axel was starting to regret bringing this up.

Well, uh, she showed me one of her drawings. She's really good, you know? Anyways, the girl was supposed to be Roxas, but Namine made a few changes. For example, the girl in the drawing was happy. And I guess Namine wasn't really thinking because she said that Roxas never looked that happy. And then she mentioned that something happened to Roxas. She didn't tell me what, but she didn't deny anything either. So, I'm curious, what exactly happened? You know, to Roxas.''

Sora was at a loss. He had no idea what to say. But he sure as hell wasn't going to say the truth. He liked Axel, he did, but he wasn't going to tell him about their mother walking out on them. That was personal. And Roxas would have his head if he said anything. So, the only logical thing to do was lie.

''Well, uh, Roxas has never really been very friendly. But I can only assume that Namine was refering to seventh grade when Roxas got her nickname. Roxas was really upset by it. Most people don't understand Roxas. She's a very complicated person, but she isn't heartless. She's not nice, but she's isn't totally unpleasant. But you have to get close to her before she can open up to you. Which takes a lot of persistance on your part. Most people just don't have the patience to deal with Roxas' attitude. That's why she got that nickname. I think she isn't bothered by it anymore, but it did hurt her in the begining. But don't tell Roxas that. She's very prideful, you know?''

Sora waited for Axel's reaction. He had never been good at lying. It just wasn't in his nature to lie. Roxas, however, could lie about almost everything. Sora just hoped that his tell wasn't obvious.

It wasn't, because Axel believed him.

''Huh, I guess that makes sense. Thanks for telling me. I just hope that Roxas doesn't kill you.''

Sora smiled.

''She won't. She'll just curse at me.''

Axel laughed and Sora joined him a moment later. His headache didn't seem to be bothering him anymore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The moment Axel saw Roxas later that day, he swept her up in a hug. Roxas went stiff, unsure of how to react. But once she got over her shock, she shoved Axel away from her.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' she screamed at him, her face red from embarrassment.

Axel grinned at her.

''Hugging you.'' Axel winked. '' You're cute when you blush.''

If Roxas was red before, she was _really_ red now. She couldn't even glare at him, her face was so red. So she settled for punching him.

''Ow!'' Axel shouted. He gripped the part of his arm where Roxas punched him. He gave Roxas a slight glare.

''Shit. You punch like a fucking guy.''

Roxas crossed her arms with a huff.

''That's what you get for being an idiot.'' she snapped at him, her blush gone. Axel smirked.

''C'mon Roxie, I know you liked it.'' he teased. He attempted to hug her again, but Roxas slapped his hands away.

''Keep those hands of yours to yourself.'' she hissed at him. Axel raised his arms in surrender.

''Have it your way. I was just trying to be nice.''

''You weren't being nice. You were being annoying.'' Roxas retorted. She sat down in her seat and went back to her drawing. Axel leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. What he saw kinda freaked him out.

It was a drawing of a boy. It wasn't a bad drawing, it was just very morbid. The boy was pale, like a ghost. His black hair was slicked back and he had terrible bags under his eyes. But that wasn't what had Axel freaked out. It was the fact that there was a gaping hole in the guy's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Said organ was in his hands, and it looked like it was being squeezed because there was blood dripping in his hand and down his forearm. And it didn't help that the boy's eyes were red like the blood dripping down his arm.

Axel coughed.

''Wow, um, that's something. Do you... um, do you always draw stuff like this?'' Axel asked. Sure, he had to admit that it was a good drawing, but that didn't mean he liked it. It gave him the chills.

Roxas put her pencil down and stared at him.

''No. I only draw stuff like this when I'm in a bad mood. I started this yesterday. Sora kinda ticked me off.''

Axel sighed in relief. Now he didn't have to worry about Roxas being some psychopath that wanted to kill everyone.

''Well, that's good. I was starting to worry about your mental health.''

''My mental health is just fine. This is how I vent. I don't really like to talk about my feelings so this is the only way for me to express my emotions. You get what I'm saying, right?''

Axel nodded.

''Yeah, I get it. But hey, do you have more drawings? But none of that creepy stuff.''

Roxas smiled and pulled out a black sketchbook from her bag. She handed it to Axel, who immediately started looking through it. He was amazed at the quality of the drawings. Demyx wasn't lying when he said that Roxas could draw. Most of her drawings consisted of plants and animals, but there were a few drawings of people.

''Wow, these are really good.'' Axel mumbled and continued to flip through the pages. Roxas grinned.

''Why thank you. But Namine's drawings are better than mine. I pale in comparison to her.''

''Really?'' Axel turned so that he was facing Roxas.

Roxas nodded.

''Yeah. She was the one that taught me how to draw in the first place. But Namine is more reserved than I am. She doesn't like to display her work so not a lot of people know about her talents. But if you could see some of her work, then you'll see who's the better artist.''

''Huh. Well, Namine did show one of her drawings. It was a drawing of a girl and it was really good.''

Roxas smiled softly.

''Yeah, Namine is great when it comes to drawing people. I've always been better at drawing plants and animals. People really aren't my forte.''

Their conversation was cut short when the bell rang. Axel sighed and gave Roxas' sketchbook back.

''Well, I see you tomorrow.'' Axel turned and headed for the door. Roxas grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving forward.

''Where do you think you're going?'' she asked, her hand still wrapped around his wrist. Axel stared at her in mild confusion.

''Home?'' he supplied, a frown marring his features.

Roxas smirked.

''You are not going home. We're getting ice cream first. And then I'm taking you somewhere. Now c'mon Firecraker! I don't have all day!''

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOO

''Where are we going?'' Axel asked, his expression bored. After they got their ice cream, Roxas started dragging him in some random direction. He had no idea where they were going. Roxas kept saying it was a surprise. It was starting to get on his nerves. And the melting popsicle in hand was not helping.

''Just hold on! We're almost there.'' Roxas said. She smiled when they approached their destination.

''What are we doing at a clock tower?'' she heard Axel question from behind her. Roxas sighed.

''Just shut up and trust me! You'll see why we're here in a minute.''

Roxas dragged him inside and started walking up the stairs. Axel followed her. He just hoped that she wasn't wasting his time by making him come here. But then again, he didn't want to see Reno just yet. He'd take Roxas over Reno anyday.

When the reached the top of the tower, Axel was speechless. From this height, he could clearly see the city below them. He could make out all the houses and stores and other buildings. The snow made the entire place look like something out of a book. And then there was the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, changing the sky's natural blue color into a beautiful orange. Axel had never seen a sunset like this before. He turned to Roxas, who had the most breathtaking smile on her face. Her long blonde hair seemed to glow in the setting sun. Her deep blue eyes did not look brighter than they did right now. Axel thought back to Namine's drawing. It was a beautiful drawing, but it paled in comparison to the real thing. The Roxas standing in front of him was more beautiful than that drawing. Axel blinked. He turned his head away with a blush.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' Roxas whispered, drawing Axel's attention back to her. He wasn't sure if Roxas was looking for a response so he stayed quiet. After some time Roxas started talking again.

''I like to come up here every once and a while. This is my secret hangout. This is the place that I go to when I want to just forget about everything. That, and I love to just sit and watch the sun set. The view doesn't get any better than this.'' Roxas turned so that she was facing Axel.

''I thought that you would want to see this.'' she said. Axel smiled down at her.

''I do. I didn't get to watch the sun set in my old town. Thanks for showing me this.''

''You're welcome.'' Roxas returned her gaze to the setting sun. Axel soon followed suit.

And they stayed like that for a while. Eating ice cream and watching the sun set.

 **OooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	8. Older Brothers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG. BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 _Chapter 8: Older Brothers_

It was almost six when Roxas got home. Sora was in the living room, playing video games with Riku. Kairi was there as well, but she was just watching the boys play. She waved at Roxas.

''Hi Roxas! Where've you been?''

''Out.'' Roxas set her stuff down and walked into the living room. Sora and Riku completely ignored her, they were too busy with their game. Roxas took a seat next to Kairi.

''Really? Where?'' Kairi asked.

''I don't really see how that's any of your business, Kairi. You aren't my dad.''

Kairi pouted.

''I know that. But you're my friend, Roxas. And Sora was worried when you didn't come home. That's why he had us come over.''

Roxas glanced at Sora and snorted.

''Well, he doesn't seem too worried now, does he?''

''That's because Riku and Kairi are here.'' Sora spoke up, never taking his eyes off the screen. Riku was currently kicking his ass, so he really couldn't lose focus.

Roxas, tired of being ignored, reached for the remote and paused the game.

''Hey! I was about to win!'' Riku protested, not happy about having his game interrupted. Roxas merely ignored his complaint.

''Is dad home?'' she asked Sora. Sora shook his head.

''No, he's stuck in traffic. There was a car accident earlier. Now, where were you?''

''I got ice cream.'' Roxas answered.

''By yourself?'' Sora asked. Roxas sighed. She was getting annoyed.

''Why does it matter? I don't see why you're so worried.''

''I have to worry. You're my baby sister and it's my job to make sure that you don't get hurt.'' Sora reached out and pinched Roxas' cheeks. Roxas shoved his hands away.

''Sora, we're twins. You're only older than me by a few minutes. So don't call me a baby.''

Sora pouted.

''Aww, but I like calling you a baby. And I am older than you, so I can call you whatever I want.''

Roxas sighed again.

''You know what, sometimes I wish that you were the younger twin. Having an older brother sucks.'' Roxas tossed the remote to Riku and walked out of the room. She plopped down on her bed and pulled out her earbuds. Her head began to fill up with music from Fall Out Boy.

Roxas smiled. From the time since she was seven, Roxas listened to Fall Out Boy. She listened to other bands too, but Fall Out Boy was her favorite. Their music really helped her deal with her mother's leaving. Roxas soon found herself singing along to the lyrics.

 _And in the end,_

 _I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?_

Roxas was actually a decent singer. She wouldn't call herself Beyonce, but she wasn't terrible. Her mother used to sing and she taught Roxas how to sing as well. She tried teaching Sora too, but that ended in a total disaster. Roxas continued to sing along, even as the song reached its end.

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rain it pours_

 _Stay thirsty like before_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?_

Roxas continued to sing quietly as more songs began to play. Most of them were from Fall Out Boy, but there was other bands mixed in as well. Like Paramore, Green Day, Coldplay and others. Roxas closed her eyes and let herself drift away. She didn't hear the sounds of the video game that Sora and Riku were playing downstairs. She didn't hear Riku's shouts of victory or Sora's cries of defeat. She didn't hear the front door open or her father's voice as he greeted Sora and his friends. No, she didn't hear any of those things. She simply forgot about the world and everyone in it. She just let herself get lost in the music.

It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoO

Roxas woke up hours later. The sky was completely black with the stars and the moon shining brightly. Roxas groaned and checked the time. It was 11:00. Roxas put her phone away and slowly got out of bed. Her stomach growled.

 _That's right. I missed dinner. Well, I might as well get something to eat._

Roxas walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream from the freezer. This didn't exactly qualify as a meal, but it will do for now. Roxas pulled out a spoon and started eating. She turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

''It's not good to eat ice cream late at night.'' her father said. Roxas smiled.

''Well, I didn't want to wake you and Sora up by using the microwave.'' she replied. Her father chuckled and poured himself a glass of milk.

''Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about waking me up. I couldn't sleep.''

''Why?'' Roxas asked. She took another spoonful of ice cream. Her father leaned against the fridge and sighed.

''I've just been thinking about some things.''

''What kind of things?'' Roxas twirled the spoon in her hands. Her father shifted nervously.

''Well, there's this woman at work...''

''Say no more dad. You have my permisson.'' Roxas interrupted, a smile tugging at her lips.

''Really?''

Roxas grinned.

''Yeah. It's about time you got a girlfriend. You've been single for a long time dad. I was starting to worry that you'll end up all alone with ten cats.''

''Roxas, you know I hate cats. And I just assumed that you wouldn't like the idea of me being together with another woman. Especially after what happened with your mother.''

Roxas scowled.

''It's not like you guys got a divorce. And she didn't die, at least, not to my knowledge. But that's besides the point. You don't have to punish yourself just because mom left. You deserve to be happy too, dad.''

Roxas' father smiled and ruffled her hair. Roxas protested the action, but her smile just proved that she didn't mind at all. Roxas had always been a Daddy's girl. Ever since she was a baby, she had always prefered her father's company. Even more so after her mother abandoned them. During that time, Roxas was incredibly fragile and it helped to have her father there to comfort her. But now, ten years later, Roxas no longer felt that way. Now she was just angry. She kept most of that anger bottled up, but there were a few instances when that anger leaked out. Most of those instances occured because someone mentioned her mother. It never ended well when someone talked to Roxas about her mother.

''So, how's everyhting? You doing okay in school?'' her father asked after moments of silence.

Roxas shrugged.

''Yeah, everything's fine. But there is something that I wanted to ask you.''

''What is it?''

Roxas looked nervous. She was almost certain that her father would say no, but she still had to ask. This was something that she wanted for a while now, so she just hoped that he would say yes.

''Well, uh, I really want a tattoo and I was hoping that you will give me permission to go get one.'' Roxas blurted out. Her father stared at her with a blank expression. Then his face broke out into a smile and Roxas stared back at him, a hopeful smile appearing on her face. But whatever hopes she had were destroyed with just one word.

''No.''

If Roxas wasn't eating ice cream, she would have thrown a fit. But ice cream calmed her down, so instead of throwing a fit, she pouted.

''But why?''

''Roxas, you're lucky that I even allowed you to get that belly piercing. You are not getting a tattoo. And there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change my mind.''

''But you got a tattoo when you were my age. Why can't I get one?''

''Roxas, I was drunk when I got that tattoo. So believe me when I tell you, you don't want a tattoo. Now don't ask again because my answer is still going to be no.'' Roxas's father placed a kiss on the top of her head.

''Go to sleep.'' he said and walked back up the stairs to his bedroom. Roxas digged aggressively into her ice cream.

Well, if she couldn't get the tattoo then she will just get another piercing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Roxas was late to Physics the next morning. Turns out her dad was right. It wasn't good to eat ice cream late at night. She couldn't fall asleep after she had all that ice cream. It also didn't help that Sora took forever in the bathroom. Roxas sometimes wondered what he was doing in there.

After getting yelled at for being late, Roxas took her seat at the back of the room. Olette waved at her. Roxas waved back. When Olette turned away, Roxas let out a huff. She didn't hate Olette, but she didn't like her either. Not after everything with Hayner. Roxas liked to say that she was over it, and she was, but there were a few times when she couldn't help but think about it. She really liked Hayner and it bothered her when he dumped her for Olette. It still bothers her to see the two of them in the hallways.

''Roxas!'' her teacher shouted from the front of the room. Roxas blinked and turned her head in the teacher's direction.

''Yeah?''

''Stop daydreaming and pay attention!'' Roxas' teacher snapped and returned to the lesson.

Roxas frowned.

 _Yeah, maybe I would pay attention if you made the class more interesting, you miserable old bitch._

Roxas hated Physics. Her teacher was a bitch and the class was hard as fuck. And she shared this class with Olette. Roxas tried to be civil with the girl, but it was really hard sometimes. Especially when her and Hayner would suck face by the door before class started. Now those were the times when Roxas _really_ wanted to punch Olette in her stupid face. But as of late, Hayner hasn't even come near her Physics class. Which was good, because if those two kissed in front of her again, Roxas really would have punched Olette.

Roxas was so deep in thought, she almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'' _What_?'' she whispered to the person, her eyes narrowed into slits. The girl behind her started to sweat under Roxas' intense gaze.

''I-I'm sorry. C-Could you get my pencil please? It's right under your seat.''

Roxas growled and picked up the pencil. She handed it to the girl, who had begun to shake.

''Thank you.''

Roxas almost rolled her eyes.

''Whatever.'' Roxas turned back to the board. She didn't even know what the teacher was saying anymore.

 _Ugh. Today is not the day. I just wanna get out of here._

When the bell rang, Roxas bolted. But due to her quick departure, Roxas rammed into someone, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Roxas swore.

''Damn it! Watch where you're going!'' she screamed. She quickly picked up her books and stood up. She turned to leave when a hand caught her wrist.

''You could have at least helped me up.'' Hayner said and stood up as well. He smiled at Roxas. His smile fell, however, when Roxas shot him the nastiest glare.

''Roxas?'' he whispered uncertainly. Roxas merely removed her wrist from his grip and walked away.

Hayner stared after her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 _I wonder what's up with her. She looked pissed._

OoOooooOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

By seventh period, Axel wanted to sleep. He had a terrible head cold, but his mother still forced him to go to school. His throat fucking hurt, his head would not stop pounding, and his nose was so stuffy he could barely breathe. The asprin he took this morning had yet to take affect. And Demyx was, once again, absent from school. Axel had no idea how Demyx's parents felt about his skipping school, and he didn't care. Demyx was his friend, and as long as he wasn't getting high or whatever, Axel had no problem with him skipping. And besides, he was too sick to care about anything at this point.

''Hey, you mind if I sit here?''

Axel lifted his head. Hayner was standing there, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Or, at least Axel thought he looked uncomfortable. Whatever. It doesn't matter.

''Go right ahead.''

Hayner nodded and sat down. He took out some papers and started looking them over. Axel rested his head on the table. He had study hall seventh period, so this was the perfect time for him to sleep. That is, if he didn't have to cough every five seconds.

 _God, why did I have to get sick? This fucking sucks._

''Hey, you okay there? You don't look so good.'' Hayner said, eyeing Axel with concern.

Axel groaned.

''I'm sick, dude. My throat fucking hurts and my head feels like its spliting in two. And if you haven't noticed, I'm breathing like I just ran a marathon. So no, I'm not okay.''

''Sorry. I guess I'll just leave you alone then.''

Axel almost sighed in relief when Hayner shut up. He was not in the mood to talk. Axel closed his eyes and began to drift off when Hayner started speaking again.

''Hey, you're friends with Roxas, right?''

Axel almost growled in frustration.

''You can say that.'' he replied, trying to keep his tone even. Although Hayner was annoying him, Axel still tried to be polite.

''Oh. Well, do you know what's wrong with her? I bumped into her earlier and she seemed really angry. And I'm a little worried.''

Axel shrugged.

''I dunno. I haven't seen Roxas all day. Maybe someone pissed her off.''

''Yeah, I thought about that too, but Roxas looked like she was pissed at me.''

''Maybe you did something to piss her off.''

''How? I haven't done anything to piss her off.''

Axel sighed. All he wanted to do was sleep. Couldn't God just grant him this one wish?

''I dunno man.'' Axel said after moments of silence. ''She's _your_ ex girlfriend. You know her better than I do.''

That seemed to do the trick because Hayner finally shut up. Axel stared at him for a few minutes, waiting to see if he was going to speak again. But Hayner didn't say a word.

Axel closed his eyes and finally got the nap that he deserved.

OoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The second Axel got home, Reno jumped on him.

''Axel! Welcome home!''

Axel growled and shoved Reno away from him.

''Don't just jump me like that! Jesus Christ, you're crazy.''

Reno grinned.

''Crazy runs in the family. Anyways, I've been waiting for you to come home. I need you to entertain me.''

Axel made a face.

''Entertain yourself. I have stuff to do.'' Axel pushed past Reno and headed to his bedroom. There he started working on his homework.

One hour later his phone buzzed. Axel picked it up. He checked his messages. Just as he expected, there was a new message from Roxas.

 _I'm coming over to your house. Don't worry, I found your address in the phone book. I'll see you when I get there._

Axel didn't know what freaked him out more; the fact that Roxas knew where he lived or that she was coming over to his house. Axel didn't want Roxas anywhere near his house, mostly because Reno was here. And Reno would do everything in his power to embarrass Axel in front of Roxas. And that could not happen.

Axel dropped his pen and rushed downstairs, where Reno was lounging around.

''Hey, I need you to leave the house.''

Reno frowned.

''For what?'' he asked. Axel sighed.

''Just... leave, okay? Go to the mall or something.''

Reno's frown deepened.

''Why? Do you-''

Before Reno could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. Something must clicked in Reno's brain because he grinned like a madman and made a dash for the door. Axel cursed and took chase. But he was too slow. Reno opened the door before Axel could stop him. He grinned at Roxas.

''Why hello there!'' he greeted. Roxas stared at him.

''Hi. Say, um, is Axel here?'' she asked. She had no idea who this person was, but he creeped her out. Suddenly there was shout and Reno was tackled to the floor. Axel stood up a second later. He dusted himself off and smiled at Roxas.

''Hey.''

''Hi. Um, is he gonna be alright?'' Roxas asked as she gestured to Reno, who was still on the floor. Axel waved her concern away.

''Yeah, he's fine. He's just being over dramatic.'' Axel moved aside and let Roxas in.

''He must be your brother.'' she said and stepped inside the house.

Axel nodded.

''Yeah. Reno, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is my older brother Reno. He's supposed to be in college but something happened at his school so they sent everyone home early. Sorry if he creeped you out.''

Roxas dismissed the apology with a wave of the hand.

''Don't worry about it. Do you have any food? I'm starving.'' Roxas walked past Axel and into the kitchen. While she was rummaging through the cabinets, Reno finally moved from his spot on the floor. He winked suggestively at Axel.

''Wow Ax. I didn't know you were friends with such a pretty girl. Or are you more than friends?''

''Shut up. Roxas is not my girlfriend.''

''Oh? So do you mind if I take a crack at her?''

Axel glared daggers at Reno, who was grinning from ear to ear.

''She's seventeen, asshole. And if you so much as kiss her, I'm gonna call the cops on your ass.'' Axel warned. There was no way that he was going to let his twenty year old brother date Roxas.

Reno chuckled.

''Protective, are we? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere near her. Especially if she's under eighteen. Don't wanna be called the "P" word. Anyways, I'm going upstairs. I'm gonna give you two some _alone time_.'' Reno laughed as he disappeared from Axel's sight.

''Your brother's weird.'' Roxas said from her seat on the kitchen counter. In her hands was a bag of Lays potato chips.

Axel sighed.

''You don't know that half of it. That guy's a nightmare.''

''Hmm. Come on, I want to watch some tv.'' Roxas got off the counter and walked into the living room. Axel followed her after taking some oreos. He sat himself down on the cushion next to Roxas.

''Sora's worse.'' Roxas said after she was settled. Axel looked at her.

''Nobody's worse than Reno. You wouldn't believe the shit I've put up with.''

''Oh really? Well Sora has done some pretty dumb shit too. And he's too protective. And it's worse when you're twins.''

''Hmph. I find that hard to believe. I'd rather live with Sora than Reno. He's too much.''

Roxas chuckled.

''Yeah, well, Sora's whiny. And clingy. You wouldn't want to live with him.''

''You wouldn't want to live with Reno.''

''Let me be the judge of that.''

And that was how they spent their afternoon. Talking about their annoying older brothers. And by the end of it all, they both came to the same conclusion.

Older brothers suck.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

 **Older brothers suck. Well, at least they can finally agree on something.**

 **Oh, and the song is The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy. I love that band. They are awesome.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly.**

 **Until then.**


	9. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 **I am so sorry for the lack of updates. School has been crazy and I have the worst case of writer's block. I'm going to try to update faster now, but I can't guarantee anything. But, it's Christmas break right now, so hopefully I can get a few chapters updated.**

 _Chapter 9: Valentine's Day_

Valentine's Day. It's a day for romance. It's the one day where you're allowed to be all cute and lovey dovey. It's a day for hugs and kisses and maybe something more if you play your cards right. It's a day for chocolates and roses and fancy restaurants. It's a day for love.

And Roxas hated it.

To her, Valentine's Day was a huge waste of time. People say it's a day for love, but Roxas knows better. She knows that Valentine's Day is just another way for people to waste their time and money on worthless things. Like Halloween and New Year's. Valentine's Day was just another scheme by businesses to get people to spend money on things like flowers and chocolates and cards and a bunch of other bullshit.

For as long as she can remember, Roxas hated Valentine's Day. She just didn't understand it. I mean, why wait for one day, out of the entire year, to be romantic? It just didn't make any sense to her. People shouldn't see Valentine's Day as their only day to be romantic. You have 364 days to show your love for your special person. Don't wait for Valentine's Day to come rolling around.

As Roxas walked the halls of her school that morning, all she saw was pink. Pink, red and white. Streamers and banners were put up and right in front of the main office was a table where students could buy roses and chocolates for someone. There was also stuffed bears and rings and a bunch of other stuff. Roxas merely ignored it all. She had no interest in any of those things. She wasn't going to waste her money buying roses and chocolates.

 _And it's not like I have anybody to give it to anyway._

Roxas gagged when she passed by a couple making out on the stairs. That was another reason why she hated Valentine's Day. Everywhere she went she saw people kissing and holding hands. It made her sick. The last thing she wanted to see was teenagers making out. She did not want to see tongues dancing around and she most certainly did not want to hear the moaning and groaning. It's like the teenagers at her school had no decency. If you want to make out, fine. She had no problem with that. Just do it behind the vending machine like a normal couple. Don't make out on the fucking stairs.

As Roxas turned the corner to her Physics class, she saw something that truly made her sick to her stomach.

Hayner and Olette were standing by the classroom door, totally making out. On the floor next to them was chocolates in a heart shaped box and several pink and white roses. Roxas clenched her fists and slowly closed her eyes. This was the kind of thing she didn't need. Sure, she had seen them kiss before, but never like this. Roxas had never seen them actually _make out_ before. And she would be lying if she said it didn't sting. She remembered Hayner giving her roses and chocolates on Valentine's Day, no matter how many times she told him not to. But deep down, she was happy that Hayner got those things for her. It made her feel _special._ And it hurt to see him do the same thing, only it was someone else receiving those gifts from him. It hurt a lot.

 _Screw Physics. I need to get out of here._

Roxas turned around and ran down the hallway, away from Hayner and Olette. She ran and ran and didn't stop until she was on the other side of the school. She leaned against the wall and sighed. The day just started and she already felt bad.

 _I just want to go home._

''Roxas?''

Roxas whipped her head around and saw Axel walking towards her. In his hands was a breakfast sandwich.

''Is something wrong?'' he asked and leaned next to her. Roxas scowled and looked away.

''I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong.''

Axel raised an eyebrow.

''Oh really? Then what are you doing here leaning against the wall near the gym? I thought you had Physics this period.''

''Who told you I had Physics?''

''Sora did. Now are you going to answer my question?''

Roxas sighed.

''Do you know what today is?'' she asked. Axel furrowed his brow in confusion.

''Um, yeah, it's Thursday. Is today supposed to be special?''

''It's Valentine's Day, you moron.'' Roxas snapped at him, her expression turning sour. Realization dawned on Axel's features.

''Oh yeah, I totally forgot. But I still don't get why that would put you in a foul mood. What's so bad about Valentine's Day?''

''I fucking hate it. Valentine's Day is just an excuse for people to waste their money on stupid things like roses and chocolates and stuffed toys and whatever crap they can come up with. It also doesn't help when you're walking to class and the first thing you see is a couple making out on the stairway. It makes me sick. All day couples are holding hands and hugging and kissing and I can't stand it.'' Roxas closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Great, here she was, ranting about Valentine's Day to Axel, who could probably care less. She was getting so worked up, and for what? Hayner and Olette making out shouldn't have this much of an effect on her. They were a couple, it was only natural that they make out. It's what couples do.

 _So why does it bother me so much? Why does seeing Hayner and Olette together make me so angry? It shouldn't bother me, Hayner and I have been over for a long time. What he does with his girlfriend shouldn't bother me. It shouldn't, and yet, it does. Maybe it's because a part of me still isn't over him, no matter how many times I keep telling myself that I am._

Axel watched as Roxas suddenly went quiet and her hands tightened into fists. He could tell that something was wrong with the girl, but he just couldn't figure out what. Roxas was a complete and utter mystery to him. Just when he thought that he had her all figured out, she does something that makes him wonder if he really figured her out at all. And he couldn't help but be a tad excited about it. This was the first time that he was having difficulties figuring a female out. All the other girls at his old school were pretty easy to read. But Roxas was different. She was like a puzzle, and you could not solve a puzzle without having all the right pieces. And Axel was going to find those pieces because there was just something about her, something about Roxas that made her different from any other girl he's met before. Axel felt drawn to her, and he wanted to know why.

The shrill sound of the late bell ringing caused them both to jump. They had not realized just how lost in thought they really were. Roxas sighed and turned to Axel, who was staring at the wall with a pensive look on his face.

"Well I guess it's about time I go to class. I'll see you later, Firecracker." Roxas said, causing Axel to direct his gaze back towards her.

"Yeah, see you later." Axel replied, and watched silently as Roxas started walking away from him.

With one final sigh, Axel turned and stared walking to him chemistry class.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoO

As Axel was walking to his chemistry class, he passed the main office and saw a table set up with stuff for Valentine's Day. Axel was going to simply pass by it without a second glance, when he suddenly got an idea. With a large grin he approached one of the student volunteers sitting at the table.

"How much is one rose?" he asked the student. The boy placed his phone on the table and stared at him.

"One dollar." He answered in a bored tone. Axel nodded and gave the boy a dollar.

"I want a red one." He told the boy. The boy nodded and picked a red rose from one of the vases. He then attached a tiny card to the rose.

"Who is this from?" he asked Axel. Axel smirked.

"Say it's from Firecracker. She'll know what it means."

The boy shot Axel an odd look before he wrote down what Axel said.

"And who is this rose going to?" he asked.

Axel grinned.

"Roxas Light."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was during homeroom when Roxas saw the student volunteers walking around with roses in their hands. It was no surprise to her though. They did this every year on Valentine's Day. Students were allowed to have roses sent to other students throughout the school day. The students would have to go down to the main office where everything was set up, fill in the appropriate information, and then student volunteers would go around giving the roses to people. Roxas found the whole idea to be completely and utterly ridiculous, and therefore did not partake in it.

Roxas sighed when one of the volunteers walked into her classroom. She already knew that some of those roses were for her; Seifer sends her six white ones every year. And she always made sure to throw them out after first period was over. She wouldn't keep anything that Seifer gave her.

Roxas zoned out as the volunteers handed out the roses. But the sound of her name being called brought her back to reality.

"And finally, we have seven roses for Roxas Light."

Roxas frowned.

 _Seven? Isn't it supposed to be six?_

The volunteer walked over to her and handed her the flowers. Roxas muttered a thanks and stared at the mini bouquet in her hands. There were definitely seven roses there, and six of them were white, which meant that Seifer did send her the usual amount. But right in the middle of those white roses was a single, red rose. Roxas frowned even more and pulled out the rose. Maybe Sora or one of her friends sent her the rose? But none of them had done anything like this before, so she was finding it hard to believe that they were the ones who sent her this. Maybe Seifer decided to change it up a bit this year and send her seven roses instead of six. Yeah, that's probably it. But for some reason, Roxas didn't believe that either, so she opened the card and read who sent the rose. It wasn't from Seifer or any of her friends, so Roxas was right to rule out those two options. But the name at the bottom of the card only confused her more.

 _Firecracker? Who the hell is- oh shit._

Roxas' eyes widened as she stared at the card. She couldn't believe this.

 _Axel. He sent me this?! But why?_

Roxas blushed as she thought of all the possible reasons why Axel would send her a rose. But before Roxas could contemplate the matter more deeply, the homeroom rung, signaling the end of the period. Roxas got up and headed for the door. She tossed the white roses in the trash, but she kept the red rose cradled close to her chest, as if it were some tiny infant that needed protecting from the cruelty of the world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOO

Roxas decided that she was going to confront Axel about the rose during eighth period. She wanted to know why he gave her this rose and she didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion. Doing that never worked well in her favor. It was sixth period right now, and she was listening to Mr. Luxord give a lecture on communism. Roxas was bored out of her skull, but she still managed to look somewhat interested in what the man was saying. Everyone else in the class looked dead, not that Roxas could blame them. Mr. Luxord had a knack for making everything seem terribly boring, even the more interesting topics. The only thing slightly interesting about the man was his British accent. The man was born in London and had lived there for most of his life before he moved to the States. Other than that the man was as dry as a desert. But despite Mr. Luxord's dull personality, Roxas suspected that there was more to the man than he let on. Maybe the reason for her lingering suspicion was the fact that she always smelled alcohol on his breath when she had to talk to him. That, and the man seemed to know a lot about gambling.

As the period went on and Mr. Luxord's lecture continued, Roxas started paying less and less attention and became more entrenched in her thoughts. She stared at the rose laying on her desk. She didn't want to run the risk of damaging it by putting it in her bag so she decided to carry it around in her hand. At lunch, her friends asked her about, but Roxas didn't respond to any of the questions. She didn't want them to get any ideas so she kept quiet. Lord knows Kairi has a big mouth and could spread any rumor if given enough information. And Roxas was at the heart of so many other rumors, she didn't need to be the center of another one.

But back to the rose. Roxas couldn't even begin to fathom why Axel would buy a rose for her. It was just so out of the blue that she had no way of predicting this. And try as she might to convince herself that this was just some way for Axel to annoy her, she just could not believe that. Axel didn't have to buy a rose to piss her off, he just does it naturally. So Roxas assumed that there was another reason behind this sudden gift. And Roxas wasn't the type to let things go easily, so there was no way that she could just forget about the rose altogether. The damn thing just kept crawling its way back into her thoughts and soon it became all that she could think about. She couldn't focus in any of her classes and it was getting on her nerves.

Roxas gently fingered the stem of the rose. She knew what red roses meant and that didn't help to soothe her chaotic thoughts, in fact, it only made things worse. She couldn't stop blushing every time she thought about what this rose could symbolize. And that was why she had to ask Axel. She didn't want to think that this meant more than it actually did. She didn't want to be one of those girls that read too much into things. She didn't want to assume anything.

And that was why she couldn't wait for eighth period.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roxas rushed into the art room, eyes searching the room frantically for the boy with unnatural spikey red hair. She found him sitting in the back with Demyx. Once she secured her target, Roxas made a beeline towards him. Axel saw her walking towards them and waved.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" he greeted her casually. Roxas sent a death glare his way.

"You know exactly what's up. What the hell is this?" Roxas asked, and threw the rose on the table. Axel stared at the rose for a moment before a small smirk wormed its way onto his features.

"Oh, so you managed to figure it out."

Roxas bristled.

"Of course I figured it out, jackass! Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize the nickname that I myself gave to you?"

"Oh I knew you would recognize it, that's why I decided to put in on the card. Putting down my actual name would be kind of boring, don't you think?"

"Oh shut up. I don't care about that. What I want to know is why you sent it to me in the first place."

Axel shrugged.

"I just felt like doing it, there was no real reason behind it."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Well it's the truth, but you can believe whatever you want."

Roxas stared at Axel for a long moment, before she let out a loud sigh.

"Ok fine, I guess I'll believe you. Now move over, I want to sit down."

Axel quietly moved over, allowing Roxas to take her seat. Demyx stared at them with an odd look on his face and looked like he was about to speak but decided to keep his mouth shut at the last moment.

The period went by very slowly and although the trio engaged in mindless conversation, Roxas was finding it difficult to focus on the conversation. Her mind kept going back to the rose. She knew that she was reading way too much into the reasons behind Axel giving the rose to her. But she was glad that she didn't jump to the wrong conclusion, although she was a tad bit disappointed with Axel's response to her question. She was hoping that his decision for giving her the rose had been more than just a spur of the moment kind of thing. When she was thinking of all the possible reasons why Axel would give her a rose, she felt almost…. giddy? She was unsure if that was the correct word to describe the feeling. But now that she knew the real reason why, she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. She was expecting more out of Axel's reasoning. But that was just her being foolish.

The bell rang and all the students filed out of the classroom. Roxas was just about to leave when Axel called out to her. She turned around to look at him.

"What?"

Axel slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to her.

"I just wanted you to know the real reason why I got you that rose."

Roxas eyebrows rose slightly and she gave Axel a questioning look.

"What makes you think that I care?"

Axel sighed.

"I know you care because I saw the way you barged in here at the beginning of the period. You looked like you couldn't wait to start asking me questions. And I was watching you throughout the entire period. I could tell that you were bothered by my response earlier. Am I right?"

Roxas crossed her arms with a huff.

"Just make your point already so that I can leave." She muttered. Axel smiled, happy that he was right.

"Anyways, I gave you the rose because I wanted to cheer you up."

Roxas blinked. She wasn't expecting that response.

"You wanted to… cheer me up? But why?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Well I could tell that you were upset this morning and I wanted to make you feel better."

"But why would my happiness matter to you?"

Axel shuffled his feet and blushed heavily.

"Well, I don't like to see you that way. It makes me feel weird. I like you better when you aren't all depressed and stuff. You're more fun when you're your usual self."

Now it was Roxas' turn to blush.

"Oh… I… Uh…" Roxas was at a complete loss for words. Axel stared down at her with a fond smile on his face.

"You're pretty cute when you're red and speechless." He said and laughed when Roxas lashed out and punched him.

"Screw you!" she yelled at him before running out of the room, leaving Axel to stand in the empty room, chuckling to himself.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxas got home, only to find Riku sitting on her couch, eating cookies.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" she demanded as she made her way over to him. Riku glanced at her.

"Sora gave me a spare key. I thought you knew that."

"I did. But that doesn't give you the right to enter someone's house whenever you feel like!"

Riku shrugged.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this; it's not like I stole anything. Anyways here are your chocolates." Riku said, handing her a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Thanks." Roxas said and sat down next to him. "But why is the box heart shaped?"

"That's the only box they had available at the store. And its milk chocolate and caramel, like you asked."

"Good, you wouldn't want to make the same mistake like you did last year."

Riku snorted. He had this tradition of giving his friends chocolate every year for Valentine's Day. He usually tries to get ones that matches everybody's preferences, but he forgot to do that last year, which resulted in disaster. Last year he forgot about Roxas' sweet tooth, and gave her dark chocolates, which resulted in her throwing a temper tantrum and giving him a black eye. Everyone thought it was hilarious except for him. So this year, he made sure to get the right ones.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, finally noticing the rose that Roxas had in her possession. He reached out to touch it but Roxas snatched it away.

"Don't touch it." She snapped at him. Riku slowly retracted his hand.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't like people touching my stuff."

"Well you should have just said that then. Anyways, who is it from?" he asked

"That's none of your business." Roxas replied.

"Is it from Seifer?" Riku pressed on.

Roxas gagged.

"Don't you even suggest such a disgusting thing. Like I would ever keep something that Seifer gave to me."

"Ok, well if it wasn't him, then who was it?" Riku persisted.

"It's none of your business." Roxas repeated. Riku sighed and didn't ask again. He knew Roxas well enough to know that she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Fine then. Be that way." he said and returned his attention back to the television. Roxas merely ignored him. She turned her attention to the rose laying in her lap. She smiled as she stared at it.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

 **OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOo**

 **Again I am terribly sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be posted soon.**

 **I'll see you all next time.**


	10. Kylie Heartland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

 _Chapter10: Kylie Heartland_

It was week after Valentine's Day and the snow was finally starting to let up. The sun was shining brightly and most of the snow was already gone. Where Roxas lived the winters weren't that harsh like in other places, and she was grateful for that. She absolutely hated the snow. Sure it was pretty, but it was cold and an absolute bitch to clean up. As of right now, she was lounging around on her couch, watching the t.v. with a bowl of cereal in her lap. As she was watching her favorite cartoon, Sora came waltzing in with a goofy grin on his face. He dropped down right next to his sister and directed his grin at her. Roxas put her cereal down on the table and turned to face him.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked him. Sora just continued to smile.

"When am I not happy?" he asked in response, that goofy grin never leaving his face.

"Well, you're more happy than usual. You're practically _glowing_ , you're so happy."

"Well, Kairi and I are going on a date later. You should come."

Roxas snorted.

"And become the third wheel? I don't think so."

"Well, if you got a boyfriend it could be like a double date and you wouldn't have to be the third wheel."

Roxas raised one blonde brow and smirked.

"Is that your way of saying that I need to get back out there?"

"Well duh! You've been single ever since you and Hayner broke up. And that was a year ago, Rox. You need to find yourself a new man and stop being so hung up on Hayner."

"Who says that I still like Hayner?"

Sora's grin fell slightly and he shot Roxas a light glare.

"Don't play that game with me, Roxas. I can tell that you still have feelings for Hayner, however miniscule those feelings may be. I've seen the way that you smile at him sometimes and how your eyes would get all soft when you saw him. You still like Hayner and just denying it isn't going to change anything."

Roxas crossed her arms and adverted her gaze to the floor.

"Well, there's nothing that I can do about it. Hayner is dating Olette and I'm not about to break them up. So, I'll just have to suck up whatever feelings I may have for him and hope that they will go away eventually."

Sora's grin was completely gone at this point. He stared at his sister with a sad look on his face.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah, but I guess he liked Olette better than he liked me."

Roxas didn't say anything else after that. Hayner was a soft spot for her. She didn't like to talk about him because she didn't want to think about their relationship and eventual break up. It just made her depressed to think about those things because she really liked Hayner and although she doesn't like to admit it, he hurt her a lot when he broke up with her. It still hurts to think about what happened. She could still remember their conversation very clearly.

 _It was mid-July and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. The heat was almost unbearable. People were fanning themselves and trying to find shelter from the sweltering heat. Roxas was standing right in front of her favorite ice cream shop, waiting for her boyfriend Hayner to show up. He texted her, saying that they needed to talk and that she should wait for him at the ice cream shop. Roxas didn't think much of the text, although she was a little curious as to what Hayner wanted to talk about. She turned her head and saw him walking towards her. She smiled and began to approach him._

" _Hey Spikes." She greeted and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Hayner smiled at her, although it looked a little forced._

" _Hi Rox. You wanna head inside now?"_

 _Roxas smiled again and entwined her hand in his._

" _Of course. I've been dying in this heat. I need some ice cream."_

 _Hayner smiled and ruffled her hair._

" _Sorry for making you wait. Let's go inside now."_

 _Hayner led Roxas inside and they sat at a table near the back. Hayner went to the counter to go get their ice cream, while Roxas remained seated at the table. While Hayner was getting their ice cream, Roxas fiddled with her hands. She was a little bit nervous. Hayner was acting weird and she didn't like it. Something was off. Hayner came back to the table a few minutes later with two sea salt ice creams. He handed Roxas one of them before sitting down. Roxas took the ice cream happily._

" _So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, taking a bite into her ice cream. Hayner slowly took a bite of his ice cream and turned to look at her._

" _Can we finish our ice cream first?" he asked. Roxas frowned but nodded anyway._

" _Okay." she said._

 _They ate their ice cream in silence. Roxas glanced at Hayner every once and a while, trying figure out what was wrong. Hayner, on the other hand, was looking everywhere except for Roxas' face. It didn't take very long for them to finish their ice cream. Hayner got up to throw away the stick and when he got back Roxas was staring at him._

" _So, are we finally gonna talk or what?" she asked impatiently. Something was wrong with Hayner and she was annoyed that he wasn't saying anything._

 _Hayner sighed._

" _Roxas, I'm not sure how to say this. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Roxas scowled._

" _Well, whatever it is that you have to say, just say it already. You know that I don't like waiting."_

" _I think we should break up." Hayner mumbled. Roxas stared at him, eyes wide._

" _What?"_

" _I said we should break up." Hayner repeated, looking directly at Roxas, his voice firm. Roxas blinked and continued to stare._

" _But why?" she asked in a low tone. A break up was the last thing she expected when Hayner asked for them to meet._

 _Hayner stared at her with sympathetic eyes._

" _I just think that we should be friends instead." He answered. Roxas frowned._

" _Don't bullshit me Hayner. There's something that you're not telling me."_

 _Hayner smiled ruefully._

" _I guess you know me too well." He stared at his hands, then he returned his gaze back to Roxas. "You know Olette, right?" he asked. Roxas blinked, her expression changing from shock to confusion, but nodded anyway._

" _Yeah I know her. You, Pence, and she were practically inseparable before he moved away. But what does she have to do with this?"_

" _I kissed her last week." Hayner admitted._

" _You what?" Roxas whispered. Hayner cringed at the hurt in her voice. This is exactly what he didn't want._

" _It was after school and we were walking the halls together when she suddenly stopped and told me that she liked me. She was practically crying, saying that she was sorry because she knew that you and I were dating, but she couldn't bottle it up anymore and she had to tell me. Then she starting say some other things and I just looked at her and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed her. I told her that I liked her too and she was so happy and at the time I didn't think about what would happen to us. And when you called me later I just felt so guilty because I knew after what happened between me and Olette I would have to end things with you. I've spent the whole week thinking about how to break it to you. And I feel just as bad as I did back then because I like you Roxas and I never meant to hurt you."_

 _Roxas sat there in utter silence. She just continued to stare at Hayner, eyes blinking slowly. After a few minutes the silence became unbearable. Stifling._

" _C'mon Roxas, say something. Please." Hayner whispered desperately. This is not what he wanted. It would have been easier if Roxas was screaming at him and calling him and asshole. But she just sat there and gave him this cold look. No reaction. Nothing. Just this cold stare. And it freaked him out. Hayner always liked Roxas' eyes. They were blue like the sea and every time he looked at them he was reminded of the beach and the waves that would lap against the sand. But the way Roxas was looking at him right now reminded him of a blizzard instead of the warm waves. Her stare was just so cold, it was giving him chills. It felt like he would just turn to ice from her stare alone._

" _Roxas please. Say something. Call me an asshole. Kick me in the nuts. Just do something. Anything." Hayner begged. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all._

 _After a few more moments of silence, Roxas finally spoke._

" _Is that what you want me to do? Do you want me to kick you in the balls and call you an asshole? I guess you do want that, don't you? Anything is better than sitting there and have me give you this cold look. Am I right? Well I won't be doing any of those things. In all honesty, I should have saw this coming. You and Olette are the best of friends. I've seen how you guys would stare and smile at each other like no one else in the world existed. I've seen how her gaze would linger on you and she would get this dreamy look on her face. I've seen all those things, but I still couldn't put two and two together. I guess that makes me an idiot, right? All the signs were there, I just refused to see them. You always liked Olette, and I should have known that. I was stupid to think that you would chose me over her. After all, she's known you longer than I have. You two are perfect for each other. I guess I should head home. Bye Hayner."_

 _And just like that, she got up and left without looking back. But that night in her room, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks._

Sora was the first to realize that something was wrong with her. When she got home, he took one look at her and asked what was wrong. Roxas merely ignored him and went to her room, locking the door to make sure that he wouldn't follow. She didn't come out for the rest of the day. For that entire week, Roxas was like a zombie. She hardly spoke and was completely withdrawn. Hayner tried calling her a few times to apologize but she refused to answer him. Everyone was worried about her, but she paid them no mind.She told them eventually that she and Hayner broke up, but she only did that to get them off her back. By the time August came around she was back to her normal self, but the break up remained on her mind.

Roxas blinked and willed those thoughts away. There was no need to think about the past. She noticed that Sora had left, probably to give her some time alone. Roxas smiled a bit. Sora always knew what she needed. It was annoying but nice at the same time. She glanced at her unfinished cereal. With a sigh she got up and placed it in the sink.

She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOO

When Monday came rolling around, Axel just wanted to die. He had not gotten much sleep over the weekend because of Reno's ridiculous snoring. Sometimes he really wanted to just sneak into his room and slit his damn throat. But he reminded himself that prison was not a good place for pretty boys like him.

When he arrived at school, first period had already started. Axel yawned and slowly walked the halls towards chemistry. He was walking to the stairs when he decided that he was too tired to deal with Professor Vexen. So he turned around and headed outside. He searched his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. This was the first time he had a smoke since he moved here. He didn't usually smoke, unless he was really stressed out or incredibly tired. Which he was right now. Axel searched his other pocket and pulled out his lighter. He lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips. Just as he was about to put the thing in his mouth, he heard someone's voice from behind him.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know." The person said. Axel smirked and turned around.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think I should do, Roxas?"

"I think." Roxas started as she walked over to him. She took the cigarette from his hand and threw it on ground, pressing on it will her foot. "That you should stop smoking." She finished off with a grin. Axel shrugged.

"I have a whole pack, you know. And my lighter. Crushing one isn't going to work." Just to prove his point, Axel pulled out another cigarette from the pack and proceeded to light it. Or, he was going to if Roxas hadn't snatched the cigarette from his fingers and crushed it. She then took the entire pack and threw it across the parking lot. Axel turned and glared at her.

"Are you fucking serious?" he hissed. Roxas huffed.

"Don't be like that. I was just saving your future wife some grief."

"Oh?" Axel questioned, a grin slowly forming on his face. "So you're just saving yourself future pain if I get cancer?"

"What? I wasn't talking about myself. I said your future wife, not me."

"Oh I know. And I'm saying that you're gonna be my future wife."

Roxas blushed.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not gonna be your future wife!" she shouted.

"What should our son's name be? I was thinking his name should be Joseph. That's a nice name, don't you think?" Axel asked, completely ignoring Roxas' previous statement.

"You're crazy." Roxas muttered. Axel chuckled.

"I know. But on another note, why are you here and not in Physics?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you in Chemistry?"

"Well, I'm not in the mood to deal with Vexen so I decided to skip. I guess that's the same with you?"

Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, my teacher is a bitch and I really didn't want to deal with her, so I decided to get some air. And that's when I saw you about to smoke a fucking cigarette. Do you know how toxic those things are?"

"Aww, are you worried about me?" Axel teased. Roxas snorted.

"Hardly. I just didn't want to smell cigarettes the next time I talked to you."

Axel smiled and ruffed Roxas' hair.

"It's really adorable when you pretend that you don't care." He said and Roxas swatted his hand away.

"Don't call me adorable. And don't ruffle my hair. I hate it when people do that."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Axel joked, giving Roxas a salute. Roxas' lips curved upwards.

"You're weird." She said. Axel grinned.

"I may be weird but at least I make it look good." Roxas burst out laughing at this. She just couldn't control herself. Axel's grin turned into a fond smile. Roxas' laugh was loud and absolutely disgusting, but it was nice. She may have sounded like a hyena, but it was still nice because the look on her face was absolutely perfect.

"Oh man." Roxas gasped and wiped her eyes. "I've never heard that one before. Anyways, I gotta go, see you around Firecracker." Roxas waved and turned in the direction of the school doors. Axel smiled and followed her inside.

 _I guess I won't be having a smoke after all._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOO

The rest of the week was uneventful. Roxas went to school and went home without any problems. It was currently a Friday afternoon and she and Axel went to the store to buy some pizza. School was over, and since she had nothing to do, Roxas decided to hang out with Axel. After they finished eating their pizza, they went back to the school. Roxas plopped down ungracefully on a dry patch of grass in the school's courtyard. Axel sat down next to her.

"This is nice." He said after some time. Roxas nodded in agreement. They sat together in companionable silence, watching the clouds drift by. It was nice. The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, making everything look radiant. It was nice and quiet too. Most of the kids that stayed after school for clubs were all inside, so no one was there to interrupt their cloud gazing. At some point Axel closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. He felt surprisingly peaceful. He opened his eyes again, however, when he heard feet shuffling. He glanced at Roxas, but she hadn't noticed. She continued to stare up at the clouds, a fond smile on her face. Axel turned his head in the direction of the noise. That's when he saw a girl walking out of the building.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. She had long, curly honey brown hair and deep grey eyes, from what Axel could tell. He couldn't get a good look from this distance. Her skin was a nice tan, which was strange, considering that it was still winter. The weather may have warmed up but there was still snow on the ground. She was wearing dark blue jeans and long black boots that reached just below her knees. Surprisingly, she had on a flowery crop top that showed off her stomach. Axel could barely make out her belly piercing. The girl wasn't very tall, in fact she was barely taller than Roxas. Her face was heart shaped and her fingers looked slender and delicate. She appeared to be waiting for someone, since she was just standing there. Axel was completely mystified. He had never seen this girl before and he had been going to this school for over a month. He turned to Roxas, who was still staring up at the sky.

"Hey." He called, trying to gain her attention. Roxas glanced at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Who is that girl?" Axel asked, pointing in the direction of the girl. Roxas sat up and looked in the direction he was pointing. Her face instantly soured.

"That's Kylie Heartland, the cheerleader captain." Roxas answered. Axel noticed how her demeanor had changed. Roxas sounded irritated and there was enough heat in her glare to melt glass. Clearly she didn't like this girl.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen her."

Roxas scoffed.

"That's because she's popular. She only hangs out with the cheerleaders and the jocks. She probably doesn't even know you exist." Roxas said, her voice bitter. But Axel was barely paying attention to her. This Kylie Heartland had his total attention. He slowly stood up and made his way over to her.

"Where are you going?" Roxas shouted to him.

"I'm just gonna introduce myself." Axel replied.

Roxas watched as he struck up a conversation with Kylie. She frowned when she saw them laughing. Her frown deepened when she saw Kylie put her number in Axel's phone. She watched as he did the same. When he walked back over to her, Roxas had lost her peaceful expression. Now she just looked irritated.

She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

 **OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**


	11. Jealous

**Ok, I really have no excuse. I know this chapter is way overdue and I apologize for that. Honestly, I don't really like how this one came out but I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this so I decided to just post it. Anyways, enough of my rambling, I've already made you guys wait long enough. I hope you guys like it and I am terribly sorry for the wait.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

 _Chapter 11: Jealous_

Jealousy. It was a feeling that Roxas understood _very_ well. She had experienced it many times, after all. She became jealous of Olette after she and Hayner began dating. She was jealous of Sora and Kairi's relationship. She was jealous of every girl that had a mother who spends time with them, for her mother had abandoned her years ago. So yes, Roxas understood what it was like to feel jealous. She knew what it felt like to become enraged because someone had something that you wanted but couldn't have, no matter how hard you wished for it.

But this, this was something that she never felt before.

Currently, she and her friends were all eating in the school cafeteria. Well, she wasn't really eating, more like she was stewing. For a few weeks now, something had been constantly on her mind, and no matter how many times she tried to force the thought out of her head, it continued to linger, like some really bad cold. And what has been bothering Roxas, you ask?

Well it's none other than Axel fucking Sinclair. Him and his new girlfriend, Kylie fucking Heartland. Yup, that's right. The two had just started dating about a week ago. Ever since that day three weeks ago in the courtyard where Axel first met Kylie, the girl has had his constant attention. And that left Roxas all alone, completely ignored. He was with the girl for the entire school day and he talked about her even more. He was completely obsessed with her and it pissed Roxas off to no end.

Roxas let out a low growl when she saw the couple in question laughing loudly at the popular table. She had been staring at them for a while now, trying to understand why Axel was with the girl in the first place. She wasn't that special. And her tan was obviously sprayed on. Seriously, how can somebody have a perfect tan in the middle of winter? It just doesn't make any sense. Not only that, but the girl put on way too much eyeliner; she looked like a cat. And that stupid laugh of hers, it was so annoying. The way she hid it behind her hand, really, who does she think she is, a princess?

Roxas let out a hiss and stabbed her sandwich with her fork when Axel leaned in and kissed Kylie on the lips. This violent action did not go unnoticed by the other people sitting at the table.

"Roxas," Sora called out to her. "You alright?"

"Just fine." Roxas replied through gritted teeth. Kylie had just leaned into Axel, a stupid little smile on her lips. Seriously?!

"You sure?" Sora asked again.

"I said I'm fine!" Roxas snapped, her blue eyes ablaze. Sora flinched, his expression changing from worry to hurt. Roxas sighed and ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. I've just been on edge lately. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright. But are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Sora asked her, his expression shifting to worry once more. Roxas looked around the table and saw that all of her friends were staring at her with similar expressions. Roxas glanced at Axel and Kylie once more. Axel had his arm around her shoulders, while she was leaning against him. Roxas closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to her friends. She smiled, although it was so obviously forced.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll get over it. I'm just gonna head outside, okay? It's getting kinda stuffy in here."

The group said nothing as Roxas stood up, threw out her uneaten lunch, and walked out of the cafeteria. Their worried expressions, however, said more than enough.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Roxas sighed deeply, reveling in the cool, crisp air. It was still a little bit chilly, given that winter wasn't over yet, but Roxas didn't care. She just had to get out of there. She couldn't stand to see those two act so lovey dovey anymore.

 _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?_

Roxas had been jealous before. But never to this extent. Just seeing those two together, it made her blood boil and she wanted nothing more than to just grab Kylie by her stupid curly hair and throw her into the nearest garbage can. She wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her dumb face. She was so angry that red began to tint her vision. Roxas had never felt such rage before and she had no idea what to make of it.

Roxas used to never give Kylie much thought until now. She just saw the girl as a nuisance and nothing more. But now, she just couldn't get that stupid girl and Axel out of her head. They had met so quickly and now they were dating. Roxas just couldn't wrap her head around it. She had known Axel since he first arrived here, but the minute he sees a girl with large curls and big grey eyes, he leaves her behind like she meant nothing. Roxas understands that Kylie is pretty, way prettier than her but that doesn't give Axel the right to just drop her like she was nothing but useless garbage. If Roxas was being completely honest, she felt a little betrayed. She had known Axel longer than Kylie, and yet, he just abandoned her the second Kylie caught his attention. And that had hurt; it hurt a lot more than she expected it would.

"Well look what we have here."

Roxas jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, only to curse the person standing in front of her.

"Seifer." She said, a frown marring her features. Seifer grinned at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Foxy Roxy."

"What do you want, Seifer?" Roxas asked, getting straight to the point. She was not in the mood to deal with Seifer's antics.

"I just came outside to enjoy the fresh air. And then I saw your sexy self. It's been a while Roxy, how you been?"

"Just peachy." Roxas sarcastically replied.

"Aw, why you gotta be like that, Rox? Can't we just have a nice conversation for once?"

"I don't think so." Roxas turned and just as she was about to walk past him, Seifer reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go." She told him, her tone deadly serious. Seifer just tightened his hold on her.

"I said let go!" Roxas yelled and forcibly pulled her wrist away. She turned and glared at Seifer.

"What do you want anyway?" She asked him, rubbing her wrist gently. Seifer's grip had hurt her, although she would never admit it.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Seifer told her, noticing the way she rubbed her wrist. "Did I hurt you?"

Roxas snorted.

"As if you could hurt me. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Surely you have noticed Kylie with her new bae. They're being called the 'it' couple now."

"What do they have to do with this?" Roxas questioned, not liking the direction the conversation was headed.

"Well doesn't that make you jealous?" Seifer asked.

"No." Roxas lied easily. Seifer didn't need to know her true feelings. Even she wasn't sure of what she was feeling.

"You sure? I know you and that lanky redhead are pretty close. Doesn't it bother you to see him with someone else?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. Axel can date whoever the fuck he wants and I have no problem with it." Roxas smirked. "Why, does it bother you?"

Seifer frowned.

"Why would it bother me?" he asked.

"Well, Kylie was your ex, so it's only natural that you would be bother by her dating someone else."

Seifer snorted.

"Kylie and I have been over for a long time and you know that. I dumped her for you, after all."

"No, you only dumped her after we hooked up, you asshole." Roxas spat, her anger rising again.

Seifer sighed.

"Come on Rox. When are you gonna let that go?"

Roxas glared at him.

"Why should I ever let that go? You told me that you broke up with Kylie before we hooked up, but that was a lie. You two were still together and I was branded as a man-stealing whore! And you didn't even tell the truth! You just let everyone believe that I tried to steal you away from her, when you were the one who was lying to me the whole time! You used me! And you know what's worse? I really thought that you liked me. But I guess I was wrong, huh? Honestly, I should have known better. This kind of shit happens in every high school and I should have been able to see through your bullshit. And as much as I can't stand you, I know that I played a part as well, so I can't place all the blame on you. Even so, you have no right to tell me to 'let it go'! I had to go through a lot of shit because of you!" Roxas sneered at him. "And just because you and she are done, it doesn't mean that I will go out with you! You had your chance and you fucking blew it! So you're just wasting your time with all this shit that you have been doing. You're a two-timing jackass and I will never go out with you!"

With that being said, Roxas turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Seifer in her wake.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

After her fight with Seifer, Roxas stormed back into the building, only to realize that she was late for her next class.

"Oh whatever. I don't care."

Roxas roamed the halls aimlessly, not really paying attention to her surroundings. That's why she was so surprised when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're—oh, hey Roxas."

Roxas looked up and saw Axel staring down at her. She resisted the urge to groan.

 _Oh great, just the person I wanted to see._

"Hey Axel." Although Roxas was a little irritated with Axel at the moment, she decided to be nice to avoid problems.

Axel grinned at her.

"Man, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Where you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding, maybe you're just spending too much time with your girlfriend." Roxas grumbled. She _so_ did not want to talk to Axel. She just had way too many thoughts in her head and he being here was making things worse.

"Oh really? I didn't think that I was spending that much time with Kylie."

Roxas snorted.

"Yeah well, you were. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Axel held up a laminated pass and grinned. "But since you're so eager to know, I asked Luxord for the bathroom pass."

"Then why aren't you in the bathroom?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that you ask for a bathroom break without really needing one, am I right Rox?"

"Yeah, sure." Roxas dully replied. She just wanted this conversation to end. Axel took note of this.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" he asked. Roxas pretended to be surprised by the question.

"What? No, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. It was kind of a nervous tick of his.

"Well, you seem kind of annoyed with this conversation. I know that we haven't talked in a while, but if I offended you in any way then I apologize for that."

Roxas was slightly uncomfortable with the sudden apology, but it only lasted for a moment. And Axel was clearly waiting for a response, so she straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"To be completely honest, I was a little bit annoyed with you. Ever since you and Kylie started dating, I kind of feel like you completely left me for her. We haven't talked in over two weeks and you're with her all the time and I guess I felt a little left out. I just feel like you ditched me, I guess." Roxas laughed. "I have no idea what I'm saying."

Axel grinned.

"Aw, I think my little Roxy is lonely." He teased.

Roxas scowled.

"I am not lonely!" she protested. Axel just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, you are. Hey, why don't we go to the mall tomorrow? Just you and me. You know, hang out for a bit, and maybe watch a movie. Since you clearly missed me so much."

Roxas growled and lightly punched Axel in the arm. He just continued to laugh.

"Come on Rox, I know you can punch harder than that."

"Shut up!" she snapped, but there was no bite in her words. She even had a tiny smile on her face.

Axel placed his hand against his heart and feigned hurt.

"Babe, I think you just bruised my heart."

"You're annoying."

Their laughter and teasing faded away as they continued to walk down the hall. Little did they know that someone was watching them from a distance. Kylie stepped out from behind the lockers. A scowl marred her beautiful features.

 _First you steal Seifer from me and now you try to take Axel away as well. Well you better watch yourself Roxas because I am not going to let that happen._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas waited patiently in front of _Hot Topic._ She and Axel agreed to meet up in front of this store before they headed to the movies. It was a little bit past twelve, which was the time that they agreed to meet up. While waiting for Axel to show up, Roxas busied herself by playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Damn." She muttered when she lost the level. Before she could try again, she saw Axel rushing towards her. Roxas couldn't stop herself from smiling. Just the mere sight of him made something stir within her. She had been anticipating this all day yesterday and this morning. She didn't know why she was so excited for this. She was just going to hang out with Axel for a few hours at the mall, and yet, she almost felt giddy? Which was weird because Roxas never feels giddy. But there was no other word she could use to describe this feeling. It was weird.

As Axel got closer, Roxas was able to get a better look at him. Axel's outfit was a rather simple one; black jeans, navy blue hoody, and black timberlands. His red hair was spiked back like usual. Roxas, however, put a little more effort in choosing her clothes for this occasion. She had decided to wear a black crop top with miniature skulls and a short leather skirt with torn black tights underneath. Her boots reached just below her knees and her choker was dark red with tiny black spikes. And as per usual, her fingers and wrists were adorned with several rings and bracelets.

When Axel finally did reach her, he shot her a very broad grin.

"Hey Rox. Sorry for making you wait."

Roxas' eyes widened as something stirred within her once again. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she felt nervous. Her cheeks felt hot and she had to turn her face slightly away from Axel. Her palms began to sweat and her throat felt dry.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? All he did was smile at me, why am I reacting like this? Get your act together, Roxas!_

"Roxas? You alright?" Axel's concerned voice slowly drew Roxas from her thoughts. She slowly directed her gaze back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering what took you so long."

Axel offered her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My idiot brother wouldn't stop hassling me. Honestly, I can't wait till he goes back to college. Having him around the house has been a giant pain in the ass."

Roxas chuckled a bit.

"He didn't seem that bad when I went to your house."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you only saw him that one time. You don't even know half of the shit I have to put up with. He's unbearable."

"You're kinda unbearable too."

Axel shot Roxas a very light glare.

"Don't joke like that. Now come on, let's get going."

Roxas nodded and the duo moved away from their meeting place. As they were walking, Roxas noticed that Axel kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. It made her feel weird to have his eyes on her. After a while, she decided to speak up.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked him. Axel stopped walking and turned to face her fully.

"I've just never seen you wear something like this. You look pretty." He told her. He slowly looked her over before nodding. "Yeah, you look really pretty."

Roxas' eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. That was unexpected. She thought that Axel was staring at her because she had something on her face. She did not expect him to compliment her. It made her feel warm all over.

"Oh? Well thanks, I guess." She mumbled. Axel just grinned again and lightly ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome. Now, what movie do you want to see?" he asked her. Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"Hm, I kinda wanna see _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies._ It seems cool."

"Ok, let me just check the show times." Axel pulled out his phone and quickly checked out the show times.

"Looks like there's gonna be a showing at 1:40. Which means that we have an hour and thirty minutes. What do you want to do?"

"How about some frozen yogurt? I haven't had it in so long."

"Alright, frozen yogurt it is."

Once it was decided, Axel and Roxas began walking to the frozen yogurt store. Before they got there, however, they stopped when they heard Axel's name being called.

"Axel? Babe, is that you?"

Both Axel and Roxas turned at the voice. Roxas couldn't help the growl that escaped her throat. Standing about ten feet in front of them was none other than Axel's girlfriend, Kylie Heartland. Kylie hurriedly walked over to them and at that moment Roxas wanted to break something.

 _How? How does this bitch know that we're here?_

Roxas discreetly glanced at Axel, who clearly did not expect this, if his shocked expression was anything to go by. When Kylie reached them, she practically jumped Axel. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hi babe! What're you doing here?"

Axel nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I was just about to get some frozen yogurt with—"

"Frozen yogurt? Wouldn't you rather help me pick out a cute dress for our date tomorrow?"

Axel was beginning to look really uncomfortable.

"Well actually—"

Roxas cleared her throat, catching the couple's attention. Kylie feigned surprise at the sight of her.

"Oh Roxas! I didn't see you there! How you been?"

 _Like hell you didn't see me, you stupid bitch._

Roxas regarded Kylie with a blank look.

"I've been fine. Why are you here?" Roxas blatantly asked. She refused to play nice with someone she did not like. Especially when she was ruining everything. Roxas noticed that Axel was surprised by her rudeness, but she paid him no mind. She was more interested in Kylie's reason for being here. Said girl looked slightly miffed by her question but Roxas didn't care one bit. She wanted this bitch gone.

"Well," Kylie started as she offered Roxas a friendly smile, one that Roxas did not return. "I was bored at home so I decided to come to the mall to find something interesting to do. I was just wandering around when I saw you and Axel talking. So I thought I should come over and say hello. But what about you guys? What were you two doing?"

"We were gonna get some frozen yogurt and watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies." Roxas answered.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I join you? I don't really have anything better to do."

Roxas was going to tell her no, but Axel spoke first.

"Of course you can join us! We don't mind, right Roxas?"

Roxas' only response was a nasty glare that Axel pointedly ignored. Kylie smiled broadly.

"Oh great! Now, how about you forget the frozen yogurt and help me find a cute dress for our date? Come on babe!" Kylie took Axel's hand and started dragging him in some random direction while Roxas angrily followed along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas really wanted to break something right now. Preferably Kylie's face. Currently, she and Axel were waiting for her to get out of the fitting room. The stupid girl had dragged them to _Forever 21_ to find some dumb dress for her date with Axel. Roxas knew that was pure bullshit; Kylie just wanted to stop them from being alone together. Roxas knew that game all too well. She wasn't blind, she knew what Kylie was doing. But what really pissed her off was the fact that Axel hadn't noticed yet. Kylie was obviously playing with him and he didn't even know it. It was so frustrating. She and Axel both looked up when Kylie stepped out of the fitting room.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked. She was wearing a knee length white dress with an open back and a black bow in the middle. She also had chosen a pair of light brown gladiator sandals to go with the dress. Axel smiled and walked over to her.

"I think you look great babe." He told her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kylie smiled up at him. Roxas wanted to vomit at the display.

"Thanks babe. I'll be taking this one then. And the shoes, of course."

"Can you two hurry up? We're gonna miss the movie at this rate." Roxas said, interrupting their little moment. She didn't come here just to see those two act all lovey dovey. It just made her angrier. Kylie turned to look at her. She tried to hide her annoyance with Roxas, but her eyes showed it all.

"I don't know why you want to see that movie. Why don't we watch a romantic movie? I really want to see _The Choice._ " Kylie said. Roxas glared at her.

"Well we already decided that we wanted to watch that movie. If you don't want to watch it then go. We didn't ask you to come with us."

"Roxas!" Axel hissed. He turned back to his girlfriend and smiled at her. "It's ok. We'll watch _The Choice_. Roxas and I can watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies another time."

"Are you fucking serious?" Roxas snarled. She couldn't believe this! She and Axel already decided to watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, but the minute Kylie suggests something else he immediately took her side. It just wasn't fair!

"Come on Rox, it's not that serious." Axel told her. Roxas sneered at him.

"No, fuck that shit! I wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice ad Zombies, not some sappy, romantic bullshit. I'm leaving. I'm not gonna watch some shitty movie because your girlfriend said so. I'll just watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies by myself."

"No, come on Rox, you don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do! Clearly what I want to do doesn't matter anymore; you're just gonna take Kylie's side anyway. So you know what? I'm going to leave and let Kylie drag your whipped ass wherever she wants. I came here to spend time with my friend, not fucking follow behind while my friend lets his girlfriend drag his ass around. You may bend to Kylie's every command but I will not. I will not waste two hours of my time watching some sappy romance movie while you two make out right next to me. So you and your girlfriend can watch your dumb romance shit because I'm leaving. I'm not gonna put up with your shit anymore."

"Roxas—"

"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and your stupid ass girlfriend. I really do hope that you open your fucking eyes and realize that she's playing you, you fucking moron. Have a terrible fucking day!" Roxas flipped the couple off before turning around and walking away. Before she left, however, she managed to catch Kylie smirking behind her hand.

Roxas growled and clenched her fists. That bitch was gonna regret fucking with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Roxas got home, her bad mood only worsened when she saw Sora and Kairi making out on the couch.

"Get a fucking room. I sit on that couch." She barked at them. The duo slowly pulled away from each other. Sora frowned at his sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna watch a movie with Axel."

At the mere mention of Axel's name, Roxas' face contorted into a sneer.

"Yeah, I was, but he was being a dick so I left."

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"Kylie fucking Heartland happened. Stupid little bitch showed up and ruined everything."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sora offered. Roxas stood there for a few moments contemplating his offer. She nodded slowly after some time.

"Yeah, talking sounds so fucking good right now." Roxas went to the fridge and pulled out a Snapple before sitting down on the couch beside Sora and Kairi. She suddenly went into a rant about how Kylie suddenly showed up and demanded to join them for their movie. She also told them how Kylie took control of everything and started dragging them a bunch of stores to look for a stupid dress. She didn't fail to leave out what had transpired at Forever 21 and why she was so pissed off at Axel.

"So yeah, that's what happened." Roxas finished. Talking about what happened did make her feel better. She was still pissed, but at least she had calmed down a bit.

"Wow," Sora started. "I didn't think Axel would do that."

"Yeah I know. And you know what's worse? Yesterday he said that it would just be the two of us having fun and joking around. But the second Kylie shows up, all of his attention is suddenly on her. I've never felt so invisible before. He just let his girlfriend take control and my opinion didn't matter anymore. It just made me so mad. I can't believe that he would do that to me."

Kairi, who was silent the entire time Roxas was talking, suddenly spoke up.

"Roxas, do you like Axel?"

Sora and Roxas both turned to her, a shocked expression on both of their faces.

"Where did that come from?" Roxas asked. Kairi shrugged.

"Well from what you just told us, you're mad at Axel because you felt that he ignored you the moment Kylie showed up. Axel told you that today was just going to be about the two of you, but he went back on his word. You felt left out. So, to me, it seems that you're hurt because Axel chose Kylie over you. I mean, as a friend you have every right to be upset, but I know you and I know that something like this wouldn't have bothered you this much. If you were hanging out with Xion and Riku suddenly showed up and she ignored you, would it have bothered you this much?"

Roxas stared at her hands.

"Well, I'd be annoyed sure, but I would get over it. Riku is her boyfriend so I would understand why she would pay more attention to him. But Axel let Kylie take control of everything, Xion wouldn't have done that."

"But you do admit that it wouldn't have bothered so much if it was Xion?"

"Yeah sure."

"So why is it different with Axel?" Kairi asked. Roxas sighed loudly.

"I don't fucking know! And just where the hell are all these questions coming from? You sound like a therapist."

Kairi winked.

"Psychology is a very useful subject. I'm learning so much."

Roxas rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say. Either way, I don't really know how I feel." Roxas groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I guess I'm just jealous. I don't get what he sees in her. I mean, what's so special about Kylie Heartland? Out of all the girls he could possibly date, he chooses her. I just don't get it. He just met her a few week ago, and now they're dating? It's just fucking insane. Why would he date someone he's only known for a few weeks? It just pisses me off."

"Maybe he really likes her?" Sora suggested. Kairi frowned.

"Babe please. Any person with average intelligence can tell that she's playing him. But I guess you're just a little bit slow. It's ok."

"Hey! I am not slow!" Sora protested. Kairi just smiled at him and said nothing.

Roxas chuckled at their antics. They were so good together, she wished that she had what they had. She thought she had that with Hayner but we all know how that ended. After some time, Roxas spoke up again.

"Maybe he does. Like her, I mean. I just don't believe it. But whatever, it's not like I can do anything about it. I'm done talking about this. You guys know I hate talking about my feelings. I just feel tired afterwards. I'm gonna head up to my room, okay? So you two can go back to making out. Sorry for interrupting before. Oh, and thanks for listening to my rant. I really needed to vent." Roxas stood up and walked up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

 _Do I like Axel? It would explain what I have been feeling lately._

Roxas thought back to what had happened yesterday and today. She remembered just how jealous she was of Kylie, which got to the point where she physically wanted to harm the girl. A friend shouldn't be feeling this way, right? Roxas thought back to the time Axel gave her a rose for Valentine's Day. Although she would never admit it, she was happy that Axel gave her that rose. It made her feel special. Roxas stared at the single rose on her dresser. Yes, she still had it. The day she got it, she put the thing in water and placed it on top of her drawer. And it has been there ever since. Now that she thought about it, Roxas didn't know why she even did that. It was so unlike her. Roxas blinked. This was a first. She couldn't find a reason for her actions. Just what was going on with her? Even with Hayner, she never felt this way, and they were together for six months!

Roxas' eyes widened. Now that she truly thought about it, she never felt this way about Hayner. Even before and during the time they were dating, she was never jealous of other girls being around him. But with Axel, it was completely different. She couldn't stand the sight of him and Kylie together. Just looking at them made her feel a rage that she hasn't felt in a _very_ long time. So, if her feelings for Axel are this intense, then it could only mean one thing.

 _Kairi was right. I do like Axel; I like him way more than I ever liked Hayner. How the hell did this happen?!_

Roxas groaned and rolled over onto her side. What a giant mess this was turning out to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alone in his room, Axel glared up at his ceiling. Today was one giant mess. He fucked up again. Today was supposed to be about him and Roxas but then Kylie showed up and everything just changed. Now Roxas was angry with him and he had no idea how to make it up to her. He shouldn't have let Kylie take control of everything. He still had no idea how she found them in the first place. It didn't seem like a coincidence but he didn't want to doubt his girlfriend. But Kylie was the least of his worries. He still needed to find a way to fix things with Roxas. He didn't want to leave things on such a bad note. He hadn't talked to her in weeks and if he was being honest with himself, he missed having her around. Today was supposed to about them and yet he managed to ruin everything.

Axel picked up his phone and stared at the screen. He wanted to send Roxas a text saying that he was sorry but that just didn't feel right to him.

 _Besides, it's not like she wants to talk to me anyway. Not after what happened today._

Axel groaned and rolled over onto his side. Everything was supposed to go nice and easy once he moved here. But as of right now, it did not feel that way. Honestly, he was hoping to get away from all the girl drama at this school. But it still continued to follow him. And he had a bad feeling that things were only gonna get worse from here on out.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxX**

 **Yes Axel, things are gonna get worse. But don't worry guys, this story with have a happy ending. But you can't have a happy ending without some bumps in the road. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter although personally I don't like how it came out.**

 **Things are gonna heat up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


End file.
